I'm a Ghost
by isfa.id
Summary: Chap 13 update / KiHae / KyuHae / SiHae / Berhubung FF ini sudah pernah dihapus oleh adminnya, jadi saya hanya mempublish chap selanjutnya, untuk chap 1-8 bisa cek di FB atau WP saya.
1. Chapter 9

**Tittle : I'm a Ghost**

**Pairing : ****KiHae / ****KyuHae / SiHae**

**Chap 9 update ^^**

**Warning : Lebih baik kalian siapkan ember atau apapun di dekat kalian, karena mungkin kalian akan merasa mual setelah membaca chap ini yang sama sekali tidak tahu arahnya ke mana. Dan mungkin setelah membaca ini kalian akan berpikir 'Lebih baik saya tidak membaca chap selanjutnya!'**

**Saya sudah tahu FF ini dari awal memang aneh, dan sampai ke sini semakin aneh…**

**Happy reading ^^**

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju ke kamar Sungmin, dibukanya pintu yang ada di depannya dan dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam, "_Ya!_ Sejak kapan kamu pulang? Ku pikir kamu tidak akan kembali," ucapnya membuat Kibum yang berada di dalam sana memandangnya tajam, tapi kemudian dilihatnya Kibum menundukkan kepalanya. Donghae berjalan mendekatinya dan segera duduk di sebelahnya. "_Waeyo?_" tanyanya lembut.

"Entahlah… sebenarnya tadi aku ingin pergi, tapi aku bingung, hehe…" jawab Kibum kemudian tersenyum sambil menatap Donghae. Donghae yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam, bingung.

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya saat tiba-tiba Kibum menyentuh bibirnya, walaupun sebenarnya tangan Kibum hanya menembus bagian wajahnya itu. Dia hanya merasakan dingin dari sentuhan Kibum tanpa bisa merasakan sentuhan yang sesungguhnya, "_W-wae?_" tanya Donghae gugup, tapi Kibum hanya diam dan tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Andai saja mereka benar-benar bisa bersentuhan tentu saja Donghae sudah dapat merasakan bibir Kibum di bibirnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun selain rasa dingin.

Kerjapan mata Donghae semakin cepat, "Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap wajah Kibum yang teramat sangat dekat dengannya.

Kibum menjauhkan wajah mereka dan menatap Donghae sambil tersenyum hangat, "Menciummu… anggap saja seperti itu," jawab Kibum membuat Donghae terbelalak, "Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi melakukan itu dengan orang lain," lanjutnya dan Donghae semakin terbelalak. Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Donghae seperti itu, "Oh ya… bukankah tadi kamu bilang ada kabar bahagia untukku, apa?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

"Oh… _ne_… itu…" jawab Donghe terbata setelah sadar dari rasa syoknya.

"Hm?" tanya Kibum bingung dengan sedikit rasa gembira karena melihat Donghae yang salah tingkah.

"Itu…"

"Hm?"

"_Ne_… tadi… itu…"

Rasa gugup Donghae benar-benar membuat Kibum bahagia, "_Ne Jagi-ya_…" godanya.

"_Ye?_" Donghae kaget mendengar apa yang tadi Kibum ucapkan.

"_Saranghae_…"

"_Ye?_"

"_Ye?_ Apa hanya satu kata itu yang bisa kamu ucapkan? Ternyata kamu lebih bodoh daripada yang aku kira," ucap Kibum membuat Donghae semakin salah tingkah, bingung, kesal, marah… dan dengan segera Donghe meninggalkan Kibum sendirian yang sedang tertawa senang di sana.

**.**

**.**

'Brak…'

"Aish… menyebalkan," sungut Donghae setelah menutup pintu kamarnya sedikit kencang. "Setan gila…" sungutnya lagi dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur empuknya, "Lebih baik aku tidur," ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan segera memejamkan mata. Tapi matanya kembali terbuka setelah mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Disentuhnya bibirnya sambil mengerjapkan mata saat bayangan wajah Kibum berkelebat di otaknya.

"Ahhh…" dia berteriak dan langsung kembali menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai ke kepalanya. "Kibum gila…"

**- isfa_id -**

Siwon terdiam di depan pintu _apartement_nya, tadi dia sangat senang waktu Donghae menghubunginya dan mengatakan akan ke sini, tapi ternyata… dia tidak datang sendiri, setan jelek yang sangat dia benci ada di belakang Donghae sekarang. Siwon mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Kyuhyun dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang dibuatnya sangat hangat dan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya. "Donghae-ya…" panggilnya lembut, tapi Donghae hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman sinis.

Siwon menggaruk kepalanya sendiri, kenapa sekarang Donghae kembali memperlihatkan rasa bencinya? Tapi tak apalah, yang penting sekarang Donghae sedang bersamanya walaupun ada gangguan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

'Bugh…'

Tubuh kekar Siwon terjatuh setelah mendapatkan beberapa pukulan dari Kyuhyun, dan Donghae yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam. Ditatapnya sekilas wajah Siwon yang kesakitan tapi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya saat Siwon menatapnya.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di sebuah taman yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari _apartement_ Siwon.

"Fishy… kenapa Kyuhyun memukulnya?" tanya Kibum yang sebenarnya ada di antara mereka bertiga. "Fishy… apa karena dia menciummu kemarin? Wahhh… Kyuhyun pencemburu ternyata, untung dia tidak bisa melihatku, hehe…" lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cengiran yang membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu.

"Jawab aku!" Kyuhyun menarik kerah kemeja Siwon dan mengangkat tubuhnya hingga Siwon berdiri meski dengan tubuh gontai, karena menahan sakit dari semua pukulan yang diberikan Kyuhyun tadi. Siwon bukannya tidak bisa melawan, tapi dia memilih untuk diam dan menerima semua apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya, bila dia melawan, itu akan lebih sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan hati Donghae lagi. "JAWAB AKU CHOI SIWON!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa," ucap Siwon sambil melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih mencengkram kerah kemejanya.

"Tidak tahu apa-apa?" ucap Kyuhyun sinis dan kembali menarik kerah kemaja Siwon, "Di mana Sungmin? Pasti kamu yang menyembunyikannya!"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU!" teriak Siwon dan kembali melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dengan paksa.

'Bugh…'

Kembali sebuah pukulan Kyuhyun layangkan ke muka Siwon yang sudah terdapat tanda biru lebam.

"Eunggghhhhh…" tubuh Siwon jatuh dan langsung terduduk lesu, dia memegangi perutnya, lebih tepatnya di bagian bawah dada kanannya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya seakan sedang menahan sakit.

"Aku tidak memukul tubuhmu Siwon, jangan berpura-pura," Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya dapat berdecih ria, dia tidak menyangka kalau Siwon akan berakting seperti itu hanya untuk menghindari pertanyaannya.

"Eunggghhhhh…" Siwon mendesah sambil terus memegangi bagian bawah dada kanannya sambil memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Kibum sambil menunjuk Siwon membuat Donghae yang tadi seolah-olah tidak memperhatikan Siwon langsung membalik wajahnya untuk menatap Siwon yang sedang terkapar karena sudah tidak sanggup menahan sakitnya.

"BERHENTI BERPURA-PURA CHOI SIWON!" Kyuhyun sudah bersiap-siap kembali menarik kerah kemeja Siwon hingga tiba-tiba Donghae menghentikannya.

"Jangan!" ucap Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dan langsung berlutut untuk mengangkat tubuh Siwon. Segera dipeluknya tubuh lemah Siwon yang sekarang sudah sangat tidak bertenaga, "Aku di sini, tidak apa-apa," ucap Donghae lembut dan terus memeluk tubuh Siwon erat, "Tidak apa-apa, kamu bisa menahannya kan?"

"Eunghhh…" desah Siwon sambil terus menahan rasa sakitnya.

**.**

**.**

Donghae berjalan sambil membawa minuman hangat di kedua tangannya, dia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat sudah berada di taman tempat di mana mereka berada tadi. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang berdiri sambil bersandar di bawah pohon besar, dan agak jauh dari Kyuhyun, terlihat Siwon yang sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil menundukkan kepalanya, masih terlihat tangannya yang masih memegangi tubuh bagian bawah dadanya.

Donghae menarik nafas sedikit panjang dan kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan memberikan satu minuman yang dia bawa, "Tidak perlu!" ucap Kyuhyun ketus menolak pemberian Donghae.

"Ayolah, kamu terlihat jelek kalau marah seperti ini padaku," bujuk Donghae hingga membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau menerima minuman itu, "Kamu tidak perlu minum kan?" lanjutnya sambil melirik ke arah Kibum yang ada di sebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerti siapa yang sedang Donghae ajak bicara sekarang hingga dia hanya diam saja.

Kibum yang mendengar ucapan Donghae hanya dapat memandangnya dengan tatapan ketidaksukaannya, "Apa maksudmu?" kesal Kibum yang tidak Donghae jawab dan langsung berjalan menemui Siwon.

"Minumlah!" ucap Donghae lembut sambil memberikan minuman yang dibawanya.

"_Gomawo_…" jawab Siwon sambil mengambil minuman itu dari tangan Donghae, tapi dia tidak langsung meminumnya, dia meletakkannya di sebelahnya.

Donghae duduk di sebelah Siwon sambil mencoba menatap wajah Siwon yang masih menunduk, "Masih sering sakit?" tanyanya. Donghae sangat ingat kalau Siwon sangat sering merasakan sakit di tubuh bagian bawah dadanya itu. Biasanya memang Donghae yang selalu menenangkan Siwon setiap kali dia sakit, dulu…

Donghae tidak bisa berbohong, dia memang sangat membenci Siwon mengingat apa yang telah Siwon lakukan padanya dan Sungmin, tapi melihat Siwon kesakitan seperti tadi… dia tetap merasa kasihan. "Kamu selalu minum obatmu kan?" tanyanya lagi yang hanya mendapat sebuah anggukkan dari Siwon. "Pulanglah, aku dan Kyuhyun juga akan pulang," lanjutnya dan langsung berdiri meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiam diri di sana.

"Kamu terlalu baik Hae," ucap Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah beranjak meninggalkan taman. "Akan lebih baik kalau kamu membiarkannya saja tadi."

"Kalau aku melakukan itu, aku akan sama seperti dia Kyu, dan aku tidak mau itu."

**- isfa_id -**

Siwon diam sambil mendorong kursi roda yang sedang diduduki Ryeowook sekarang. Dia baru saja menjemput Ryeowook di rumah sakit, karena hari ini Ryeowook menjalankan terapi pertamanya. Tadi dia memang tidak menemani. Dia terus mendorong kursi roda itu melewati koridor rumah sakit.

Ryeowook, sama seperti halnya dengan Siwon, diapun hanya diam, karena memang dia belum terlalu lancar bicara. Sesekali dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Siwon yang terlihat sedikit pucat.

Siwon tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang diperhatikan oleh Ryeowook dan terus saja mendorong kursi roda Ryeowook, hingga sentuhan tangan Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya, "_Waeyo?_" tanya Siwon sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ryeowook diam tapi dia menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka.

Siwon kembali mendorong kursi roda Ryeowook, dan sekarang menuju ruang yang Ryeowook tunjuk tadi. Dia berhenti di depan pintu, dilihatnya sejenak nomor ruangan yang ada di sebelah kiri pintu '303'. Dilepaskannya peganggannya pada kursi roda Ryeowook dan berjalan mendekati pintu, kemudian menutupnya. "Kita pulang," ucapnya.

Kembali Ryeowook menyentuh tangan Siwon sebagai pertanda agar Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. Siwon pun berhenti dan menatap Ryeowook bingung.

Ryeowook kembali menunjuk ruangan tadi, "Wook…kie… mau… ma…suk…" ucapnya terbata.

"Mau apa? Kita pulang saja sekarang."

"_H…yung_…"

"_Arraso_… sebentar saja, kamu juga harus istirahat," ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum dan mendapatkan anggukkan juga senyuman dari Ryeowook.

Siwon segera mendorong kembali kursi roda Ryeowook menuju ruangan 303, segera dibukanya dan kemudian masuk ke sana. Siwon sedikit mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat seorang _namja_ yang terbaring di sana, dilihatnya papan yang tergantung di ranjang rawat yang biasanya merupakan identitas pasien, tapi dia tidak melihat ada nama di sana. 'Siapa?' batinnya.

Ryeowook yang sudah berada di samping _namja_ itu langsung menggenggam tangan _namja_ itu, membuat Siwon yang melihatnya menjadi bingung.

'_Annyeong_… apa kamu baik-baik saja?' Ryeowook berucap dalam hatinya. '_Mianhae_… karena aku baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang, aku baru saja terbangun dari tidurku yang cukup panjang. Kenapa kamu belum bangun?' Ryeowook terus bicara dalam hatinya dan semakin mempererat pegangan tangannya. 'Aku benar-benar minta maaf, karena aku kamu menjadi seperti ini. Selama ini aku ingin sekali menemanimu, tapi entah kenapa kondisi tubuhku membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang, _appa_ bilang ini karena stresku yang terlalu berkepanjangan.'

'Aku mohon cepatlah bangun, dan berikan hukuman untukku. Apapun yang kamu inginkan akan aku lakukan. Kamu meminta aku matipun akan aku lakukan.'

"Wookkie, apa kamu mengenalnya?"

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya saat Siwon bertanya padanya, "_H_…_yung_… di…a…"

Ryeowook menghentikan niatnya untuk bicara saat tiba-tiba dia merasa tangannya digenggam dengan sangat erat, ya… oleh _namja_ itu. "Aa…hh…" Ryeowook mendesah karena genggamannya sangat kuat.

Siwon yang melihat itu langsung berusaha melepaskan tangan Ryeowook, dan seketika saat tangan Ryeowook terlepas tubuh _namja_ itu langsung kejang, "Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Siwon bingung. Dia segera berlari keluar ruangan itu dan berteriak memanggil suster dan dokter.

**.**

**.**

"Fishy…"

"Hm?"

Donghae sedang sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya saat Kibum memanggilnya, dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun dan tetap fokus dengan buku dan komputernya.

"Fishy…"

"Apa?" Sama seperti tadi. Donghae sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Kibum.

"Fishy…"

"AP…" Donghae mengurungkan niatnya untuk berteriak saat melihat keadaan Kibum di sebelahnya.

Tubuh Kibum terlihat lunglai dengan tangan yang meremas dadanya erat, keringat terlihat mengucur deras di wajahnya, belum lagi… Donghae melihat Kibum menangis, "Kenapa diam saja dari tadi?" Donghae segera menarik tubuh Kibum dan memeluknya, "Apa sangat sakit?"

"Eum…nggghhh…" jawab Kibum dengan desahan karena menahan sakitnya.

"Ahhh…" Donghae sedikit berteriak saat tiba-tiba Kibum mencengkram tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat, 'Apa sangat sakit?' batinnya, dan diapun lebih mempererat pelukkannya pada tubuh Kibum.

**- isfa_id -**

"Pangeran tampan _hyung_… minum obatnya dulu," Siwon masuk ke kamar Ryeowook sambil membawa obat dan air minum untuknya.

Ryeowook langsung membambil sebuah papan kecil dan spidol yang ada di sebelahnya, dia menuliskan sebuah kalimat, ya… dia lebih memilih untuk menuliskan apa yang ingin diucapkannya daripada bicara, karena tenggorokkannya akan terasa sakit bila bicara terlalu panjang. Dia menunjukkan apa yang dituliskannya tadi dan Siwon tersenyum saat membacanya.

_'Jangan panggil aku pangerang tampan _Hyung_, aku tidak suka, aku bukan anak kecil lagi.'_

"Sudahlah… cepat minum obatnya," ucap Siwon sambil memberikan obat yang langsung Ryeowook teguk dengan bantuan sedikit air. "Selamanya kamu tetap pangeran tampan _hyung_," goda Siwon sambil mengusap kepala Ryeowook lembut.

"_H_…_yung_…" ucap Ryeowook dengan nada yang sangat kesal meski dengan terbata.

Kembali Siwon tersenyum melihat raut kesal di wajah Ryeowook, dia sangat suka menggoda adik satu-satunya itu. "Oh ya…" ucap Siwon saat ingat sesuatu, sebenarnya dia ingin menanyakan ini sedari tadi, entah kenapa tadi dia sempat lupa. "Siapa _namja_ itu?"

Ryeowook menatap mata Siwon dalam, '_Namja_ itu?' batinnya, dia ingat saat mereka di rumah sakit tadi, pasti dia yang Siwon maksud. Ryeowook mengambil papan dan spidol, dia menuliskan sebuah kalimat di sana.

"_Dia_… namja_ yang aku tabrak malam itu _Hyung…"

"Dia?" ucap Siwon bingung, "Bukankah kamu sendiri pernah mencarinya, dan tidak menemukannya? Bahkan _hyung_ juga pernah mencarinya dan tetap tidak menemukannya."

"Eomma_ yang menemukannya_…"

Siwon terdiam membaca kalimat yang Ryeowook tulis di papan yang sedang dipegangnya, dia tahu siapa yang Ryeowook maksud, bukan _eomma_ mereka, karena _eomma_ mereka sudah meninggal. Yang Ryeowook maksud adalah istri dari _appa_ mereka, orang yang belum bisa Siwon terima sebagai _eomma_ barunya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Appa_ tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu, dan _eomma_ langsung meminta beberapa orang untuk mencarinya_," jelas Ryeowook dalam tulisannya.

Baiklah, sepertinya Siwon mengerti. Mungkin Ryeowook menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami kepada tuan Choi dan istri tuan Choi langsung bergerak untuk menemukan tubuh yang ditabrak Ryeowook. Itu mungkin saja dilakukan karena mengingat istri _appa_nya itu adalah seseorang yang cukup bahkan bisa dibilang sangat kaya di Korea. Dia adalah pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul yang merupakan tempat tuan Choi bekerja sekarang.

"_H…yung_…" Ryeowook memanggil Siwon yang sedang terlihat melamun sekarang. Kembali dia memperlihatkan papan yang baru saja dia tuliskan sesuatu di atasnya.

"Eomma_ melakukan itu agar aku tidak dituntut oleh siapapun, dia berusaha melindungiku, karena itu dia langsung membawa tubuhnya ke rumah sakit dan meminta _appa_ merawatnya_."

Siwon hanya bisa berdiam diri membaca semua kalimat yang Ryeowook tulis. Kalau memang seperti itu kejadiannya, kenapa Ryeowook bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Bukankah tubuh orang yang ditabraknya sudah ditemukan? Kenapa kondisinya bisa menjadi seperti sekarang? Bahkan dia sempat tidak sadarkan diri beberapa waktu?

"_H…yung…_" Ryeowook kembali memanggil Siwon yang kembali terlihat melamun.

"_Wookkie tidak mau lagi melihat _appa_ dan _Hyung_ bertengkar, _Hyung_ mau kan berbaikan dengan _appa?"

Sekarang Siwon mengerti apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Apa yang membuat kesehatan Ryeowook menjadi menurun hingga jadi seperti sekarang. Ini semua bukan karena rasa bersalahnya kepada _namja_ yang tertabrak itu. Karena sudah jelas Ryeowook bertanggung jawab dengan meminta orang tua mereka mencarinya, dan terlebih sekarang mereka tidak mengacuhkan _namja_ itu, mereka bahkan memberikan perawatan yang pantas untuknya.

Ternyata dialah, dialah yang menjadi alasan Ryeowook menjadi seperti sekarang, semua karena dia. Karena pertengkarannya dengan _appa_nya yang tidak pernah berhenti. Rasa ketidakmauan Siwon menerima istri baru tuan Choi sebagai ibunya selalu memicu pertengkaran antara mereka berdua, dan itu selalu membuat Ryeowook sedih. Dan sekarang Siwon mengerti dari niat bunuh diri Ryeowook, sekali lagi bukan karena _namja_ yang ditabraknya, melainkan karena dia, karena Choi Siwon.

Siwon ingat. Malam itu dia dan _appa_nya bertengkar hebat di rumah orang tuanya, karena mereka memang tinggal terpisah, Siwon memang lebih memilih tinggal di _apartement_ daripada harus tinggal bersama wanita yang dia benci, dan Ryeowook ikut bersamanya. Malam itu Ryeowook hanya diam mendengar pentengkaran mereka, meski Siwon melihatnya menangis. Mungkin itulah yang menjadi alasan tiba-tiba Ryeowook pergi dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat membahayakan.

Siwon menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan, dia tidak menyangka semua ini karena dia. Malam itu Siwon juga bahkan tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi, dia pergi setelah pertengkaran hebat itu dan memilih untuk menyendiri di sebuah hotel tanpa mengaktifkan _handphone_nya karena dia tidak mau diganggu, karena itulah dia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Ryeowook malam itu.

"_Mianhaeyo_… ini semua karena _hyung_…" ucap Siwon pelan dan mengusap kepala Ryeowook.

"_A_…_ni_…_ya_…" jawab Ryeowook mencoba menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Sudah tidurlah, ini sudah malam," ucap Siwon lagi dan berniat beranjak dari kamar Ryeowook, hingga tiba-tiba Ryeowook menahannya dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"_H…yung_…" panggil Ryeowook pelan dan memperlihatkan kalimat yang baru saja dia tulis sebelumnya. "_Beberapa hari ini aku bermimpi dia mendatangiku_."

"Dia?"

"Ne… namja_ itu_, _dia bahkan menyebutkan namanya_."

"Nama? Siapa?"

"Ki…bum…" jawab Ryeowook terbata.

"Kibum?" Siwon terlihat berpikir saat menyebutkan nama itu, "Kibum… Kibummie… Donghae…"

**T.B.C**

**Ngahahaha… tidakkah kalian menyesal membacanya? Tidakkah kalian berpikir tidak akan membaca chap selanjutnya? Tidakkah kalian berharap FF ini tidak dilanjutkan lagi?**

**Ya ampun… betapa membosankannya cerita ini, dan benar-benar tidak masuk akal.**


	2. Chapter 10

**Tittle : I'm a Ghost**

**Pairing : ****KiHae / ****KyuHae / SiHae**

**Chap 10 update ^^**

**Akhirnya… FF ini update juga, kkk~ Adakah yang menunggu? Sepertinya tidak ada! *langsung diem* Sedikit peringatan sebelum kalian membacanya… "FF ini semakin aneh!" itu saja, XD.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae hanya terdiam melihat seorang _namja_ tinggi berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Ditatapnya namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu sedikit lama dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Ini masih sangat pagi, tapi kenapa namja ini sudah berada di depan rumahnya, Donghae sendiri bahkan baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya dan memakai seragam sekolahnya, dia bahkan belum memulai sarapannya.

"Siapa Kibum?"

**.**

**.**

Hingga di sinilah mereka berdua berada sekarang, di sebuah taman kecil yang tidak jauh dari rumah Donghae, yang akhirnya terpaksa membuat Donghae tidak mengikuti pelajaran hari ini, dia bolos.

"Siapa Kibum?" Siwon langsung bertanya dengan menatap wajah Donghae yang tertunduk. Jujur, Donghae sebenarnya sedikit malas untuk menatap wajah Siwon. Donghae sangat menyadari, rasa bencinya pada Siwon lebih besar dari rasa kasihannya, ya… kasihan. Dia sudah menyadari rasa cintanya bukan untuk seorang Choi Siwon lagi, melainkan…

"Siapa Kibum?" Donghae mengangkat kepalanya saat Siwon kembali bertanya padanya. "Aku pernah mendengarmu memanggil seseorang bernama Kibummie," jelas Siwon saat Donghae hanya menatapnya tanpa berucap sedikitpun. "Apa dia?"

"Dia?" ucap Donghae bingung saat Siwon menghentikan kata-katanya hanya dengan kalimat pendek itu.

**.**

**.**

Sekarang Donghae berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sungmin dan menatap seseorang, ups, apa bisa Kibum disebut seseorang? Ya… Kibum sedang berada di dalam kamar Sungmin, berdiri dengan posisi membelakangi Donghae karena dia sedang melihat sesuatu dari jendela, dan Donghae tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang dia lihat, karena mata Kibum hanya menerawang jauh lurus ke depan.

"Apa yang kamu lihat?" tanya Donghae sambil berdiri di sebelah Kibum yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak bisa Donghae artikan. Kibum menatapnya tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun, "Wae?" tanya Donghae lagi, tapi kini Kibum berjalan keluar dari kamar Sungmin meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berdiri dengan kebingungannya.

Tapi perlahan Donghae bergegas menyusul Kibum yang ternyata sekarang sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Kibum singkat dan kemudian berjalan mendekati Donghae, hingga kini dia tepat berada di hadapan Donghae. Ditatapnya setiap lekuk wajah Donghae, tanpa melewatkan celah sedikitpun, "Aku hanya berpikir…" lanjutnya, meski akhirnya kalimatnya terhenti.

Beberapa detik, "Apa?" akhirnya Donghae berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"Aku hanya berpikir… apakah ada yang akan menangisiku saat aku mati?"

"Apa yang kamu katakan?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai orang tua, hyungku, sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu dia di mana, bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah dia mencariku atau tidak, dan teman… aku tidak punya, terlebih orang yang mencintaiku. Jadi ku rasa tidak akan ada yang bersedih walaupun seandainya aku mati." 'Termasuk kamu,' lanjut Kibum dalam hati.

Donghae terdiam mendengar ucapan Kibum, dia mencoba mencerna semua apa yang tadi Kibum katakan, "Kamu tidak mempunyai orang tua?" tanya Donghae hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan Kibum, dan Kibum hanya menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dengan sebuah anggukkan, sama dengan saat Donghae akhirnya bertanya apakah dia mempunyai hyung, 'Jadi karena itu dia pernah memanggil hyung saat dia sakit?' batin Donghae.

Donghae kembali terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatap wajah Kibum yang terlihat sangat sedih, "Kamu jangan pernah lagi bicara seperti itu," ucapnya kemudian, membuat Kibum mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi sempat tertunduk dan menatapnya. "Aku yakin hyungmu pasti mencarimu, dan dia pasti sangat merindukanmu, dan teman… kamu mempunyai teman, aku," lanjutnya membuat sebuah senyuman getir terlukis di wajah Kibum.

"Aku tidak mau hanya kamu anggap sebagai teman."

"Kibummie…"

"Aku tahu, mana mungkin kamu mencintai roh sepertiku," potong Kibum dan kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap punggung Kibum yang semakin lama semakin menjauhinya.

"Padahal aku ada kabar gembira untukmu," gumam Donghae.

"Apa?"

"Huwaaa…" Donghae berteriak karena tiba-tiba Kibum sudah berada di belakangnya, "Bukankah tadi kamu…" ucapnya terpotong sambil menunjuk wajah Kibum, "Aku lupa," bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Bukankah Kibum sangat sering melakukan ini, menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul, entah ke mana dan dari mana, tapi itu selalu saja sukses membuat Donghae kaget.

"Donghae-ya, kabar gembira apa?" tanya Kibum sumringah.

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya menatap wajah ceria Kibum, apakah secepat itu mood Kibum berubah, bukankah tadi dia terlihat sangat sedih, bahkan sampai mengucapkan kata 'mati'. "Donghae-ya…" panggil Kibum sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Donghae, "Jagi-ya…" goda Kibum.

"Tidak ada," jawab Donghae ketus dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya dengan Kibum yang berlari-lari kecil mengejarnya.

"Jagi-ya, ayo cepat katakan, ayo ayo ayo."

"Sudah ku katakan tidak ada."

"Tadi kamu bilang ada, kabar gembira kan? Apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ada."

"Sudah ku bilang tidak ada."

"Ayolah beri tahu aku, apa itu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Donghae," Kibum kesal karena Donghae tidak mau memberitahukan apa kabar gembira yang dia katakan tadi.

"Kibum," balas Donghae iseng.

"Lee Donghae."

"Kim Kibum."

"DONGHAE."

"KIBUM."

"YA! LEE DONGHAE."

"MWO?"

"Donghae."

"Kibum."

"Donghae."

"Kibum."

"Jagi-ya."

"Jag… jangan panggil aku lagi seperti itu!" ucap Donghae yang hampir saja tadi juga memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan 'jagi', yang akhirnya membuat Kibum tersenyum.

"Aish, kamu benar-benar manis," goda Kibum membuat wajah Donghae memerah seketika.

"Aku memang manis," jawab Donghae kemudian sambil mencoba memberanikan diri memandang wajah Kibum yang sudah sedari tadi terkekeh karena melihat wajah merahnya. Dan Kibum? hanya bisa tertawa senang karena itu.

**- isfa_id -**

"H-yung…"

Siwon tersenyum saat mendengar Ryeowook memanggilnya, ditutupnya pintu apartement mereka dan langsung mendekati Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah. "Pangeran tampan hyung sedang apa?"

Ryeowook langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar Siwon memanggilnya seperti itu, dia tidak suka. Dulu dia memang sangat suka dipanggil seperti itu oleh Siwon, saat umurnya masih tujuh tahun, tapi sekarang dia sudah tujuh belas tahun, sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, dan dia tidak menyukainya lagi, karena menurutnya dia bukanlah anak kecil lagi.

Siwon mengerti dengan maksud bibir Ryeowook yang maju, tapi dia hanya tersenyum seolah-olah tidak mengerti apapun, "Pangeran tampan hyung sudah makan? Sudah minum obat?"

Ryoewook menggeleng, percuma bila dia harus bicara tentang ketidaksukaannya dengan panggilan itu, Siwon tetap akan memanggilnya seperti itu.

Siwon berjalan menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua, karena dia sendiripun belum makan.

Setelah selesai dengan semuanya Siwon langsung mendorong kursi roda Ryeowook ke meja makan. Dia memang tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk menyiapkan makanan, karena dia memang tidak perlu memasak. Tadi dia sudah membelinya sebelum dia pulang.

Siwon kembali tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang makan dengan lahap, dia sangat senang melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang sudah semakin membaik. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin melihat Ryeowook terbaring lagi.

"Su-dah," ucap Ryeowook terbata setelah dia menyelesaikan makannya. Siwon yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar Ryeowook untuk mengambil obatnya. Dia segera memberikannya ke Ryeowook setelah kembali ke meja makan dan Ryeowook langsung meminumnya dengan bantuan sedikit air.

"H-yung o-bat."

"Ne, hyung juga akan meminum obat hyung nanti," ucap Siwon mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Ryeowook.

"Se-ka-rang!" ucap Ryeowook seakan memerintah Siwon meski tetap dengan cara bicaranya yang masih belum lancar.

"Baiklah pangeran tampanku," jawab Siwon membuat Ryeowook tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Siwon segera masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil obat dan meminumnya di depan Ryeowook, "Sudah hem?" ucapnya yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Ryeowook.

"H-yung…"

"Hm?" ucap Siwon saat Ryeowook memanggilnya, dia kembali duduk di samping Ryeowook sambil menatap adik kesayangannya itu.

Ryeowook mengambil papan dan spidol yang memang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana, mengingat dia masih sangat susah untuk bicara, apalagi bila kalimatnya sudah cukup panjang. Ditulisnya beberapa kata di sana, dan kemudian memperlihatkannya kepada Siwon.

"_Jongwoon hyung di mana?_"

Itu pertanyaan yang Ryeowook lontarnya, yang hanya bisa dijawab dengan diam oleh Siwon.

**- isfa_id -**

"Ya! Lee Donghae, cepat katakan!"

Kibum membuntuti ke manapun Donghae berjalan, ke kamar, dapur, kamar mandi, ruang tengah, bahkan sampai ke luar rumahnya dan kemudian masuk lagi. "KIM DONGHAE!"

'Tuing…'

Sebuah bantal melayang ke arah Kibum yang tentu saja menembus tubuhnya, apalagi sebenarnya yang ada di pikiran Donghae hingga dia berpikir untuk melemparkan bantal untuk Kibum, itu tidak akan mungkin menyakiti Kibum.

"Margaku Lee, BODOH!"

"Kau yang bodoh," balas Kibum santai yang membuat Donghae kesal, meski tidak sepenuhnya kesal.

"Donghae, cepat katakan, kabar gembira apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan untukku." Kibum kembali mencoba meminta Donghae untuk mengatakan tentang kabar gembira yang tadi sempat Donghae katakan.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak ada."

"Donghae," kali ini Kibum mencoba berucap dengan nada memelas agar Donghae mau mengatakannya, tapi percuma, Donghae malah meninggalkannya ke dalam kamar. "LEE DONGHAE MENYEBALKAN!"

**- isfa_id -**

Seorang namja manis tersenyum sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher namja yang sedang menggendongnya sekarang, dia sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, meskipun pada kenyataannya namja yang menggendongnya itu dapat melihat rona merah itu dengan sangat jelas. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua, tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Gomawo." Akhirnya kata itu keluar juga dari mulut sang namja manis, Sungmin saat namja yang menggendongnya tadi, Yesung sudah menurunkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi rodanya.

"Tidak usah sungkan, ini memang tugasku," jawab Yesung dan kemudian langsung mendorong kursi roda Sungmin setelah menundukkan kepalanya ke seorang pramugara yang tadi membantunya untuk mengangkat kursi roda Sungmin saat dia menggendong tubuh namja itu.

Yesung terus mendorong kursi roda Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya bisa diam sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Banyak orang, tentu saja, mereka sedang di bandara sekarang. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu pesawat mereka mendarat.

Yesung menghentikan kursi rodanya dan meminta Sungmin untuk menunggu saat dia harus melakukan pemeriksaan sama seperti apa yang sudah dia lakukan tadi, setelah selesai Yesung kembali mendorong kursi roda itu untuk keluar dari bandara, setelah mengambil barang-barang mereka tentu saja. Untungnya barang bawaan mereka tidak terlalu banyak, hanya satu tas ransel meski cukup besar.

Mereka berhenti setelah berada di luar bandara, Yesung memberhentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat di depan mereka dan segera kembali menggendong tubuh Sungmin untuk membawanya masuk ke dalam taksi, yang akan membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat yang sudah sangat ingin Sungmin datangi setelah mereka kembali ke sini, Negara mereka, Korea.

**- isfa_id -**

Siwon menutup pintu kamar Ryeowook setelah benar-benar memastikan adik kesayangannya itu tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Dia tersenyum sebelum pintu kamar itu benar-benar tertutup rapat.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju ruang tengah dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa yang berada di depan tv. Tapi kemudian perlahan dia membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa itu, menatap langit-langit apartementnya. "Jadi kamu merindukannya." Desahnya setelah mengingat pertanyaan terakhir Ryeowook sebelum dia tidur, soal Jongwoon.

Siwon sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas meja di dekatnya saat menyadari lampu handphonenya menyala pertanda ada yang menghubunginya. Dia duduk sejenak dan kemudian mengambil handphonenya sambil memperhatikan siapa yang menghubunginya, "Ne." ucapnya singkat saat mengangkat telepon itu, "Baiklah." Lanjutnya.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya, diusapnya perlahan wajahnya dan kemudian bangkit keluar dari kamarnya. Diliriknya sekilas jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya sebelum dia benar-benar keluar, jam tiga sore. "Tumben dia tidak menggangguku?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri saat menyadari kalau Kibum sama sekali tidak mengganggu tidur siangnya, biasanya dia tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk tidur siang, karena Kibum selalu mengganggunya dengan mulutnya yang tidak pernah berhenti untuk bicara.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Haaa…" Donghae tersentak saat Kibum tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi, memangnya apa kabar gembiranya?"

Donghae memandangi Kibum lekat-lekat, ternyata Kibum masih penasaran dengan kabar gembira yang ingin dia sampaikan, "Bukankah tadi sudah aku bilang tidak ada."

"Ayolah Donghae, apa kabar gembiranya?"

Donghae terkekeh melihat wajah memelas Kibum, "Baiklah, aku beritahu, tapi… besok."

"Ya! Lee Dong…"

'Tok tok…'

Kibum menghentikan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan. Kibum dan Donghae saling memandang satu sama lain dan kemudian sama sama menatap pintu. "Buka!" perintah Donghae yang membuat Kibum menatapnya tajam, yang akhirnya membuat Donghae tertawa.

Donghae berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan diikuti Kibum di belakangnya, diintipnya sekilas seorang namja berdiri membelakangi pintu rumahnya dari balik gorden jendela kecil yang ada di sebelah pintu, "Nugu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri karena tidak mengenal siapa namja yang berdiri itu.

Perlahan Donghae memutar knop pintu yang membuat pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, kembali ditatapnya punggung namja yang masih berdiri membelakanginya itu, "Nuguseyo?" tanyanya, yang membuat namja itu langsung berbalik menatapnya.

"HYUNG?"

Donghae langsung menoleh ke arah Kibum yang berteriak di sampingnya, dia memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat sebuah ekspresi yang tidak benar-benar bisa dia artikan dari wajah Kibum. Kibum mengangis, tapi bibirnya tersenyum, sangat lebar bahkan.

"HYUNG!" Kibum kembali berteriak.

**T.B.C**

Astaga… FF ini udah lama banget updatenya, pendek lagi, belum lagi ceritanya yang tambah aneh. Huwaaa… *jedotin pala ke dinding* oke hentikan, ternyata sakit, XD.

Masih berkenan memberikan review? ^^

**Balasan review:**

elfish : oke chap 10 update, mian lama ^^

fitri : ini udah lanjut ^^

meyminimin : ini udah dilanjut ko' ^^

ika. zordick : eonni udah nyante banget Ka, sampe2 ni FF updatenya lama, kkk~

Lee Hyuka : ne, ini udah lanjut ^^

Sunny : makasih pujiannya *palaku langsung gede* XD, ini udah lanjut ^^

chokyunniee : makasih pujiannya saeng *makin besar ni pala* LOL, oke ini udah lanjut ^^

2K RiBbon : makasih reviewnya ^^ ini udah lanjut.

K my name : oke, saya bertahan di sini, dan sekarang FFnya sudah lanjut, mian lama *bow*

violin diaz : untuk FB dan WP, cek di profile ya ^^

Lee Hae Vi : oke, ini udah diterusin ^^

Cho Rai Sa : ini lanjutannya ^^

ChwangMine95 : oke, ini udah lanjut, mian lama *bow*

cloudYS : makasih udah suka sama FF ini, ini udah lanjut ^^

HwiKa. HaeKyu : iya, ini udah lanjut saeng, FFmu mana?

ELFishy123 : makasih udah dijadiin FF favorite, ini udah lanjut, mian lama ^^


	3. Chapter 11

**Tittle : I'm a Ghost**

**Pairing : KiHae / ****KyuHae / SiHae**  


**Chap 11 update ^^**

**Happy reading ^^**

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae masih terpana melihat reaksi Kibum saat melihat seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di depan mereka sekarang, Donghae bahkan masih bisa mendengar Kibum yang memanggil namja tersebut dengan 'hyung' meski Kibum berucap di tengah isakannya.

"Maaf."

"Oh…" Donghae terkejut saat namja tersebut berbicara, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Donghae formal.

"Aku…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Donghae menyipitkan matanya saat melihat namja yang di depannya berbicara. Dia sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar ucapan namja tersebut, karena suara Kibum yang sangat berisik. Kibum terus berlari mengelilingi namja tersebut dan berucap dengan berteriak "Hyung, ini aku Kibum, kau bisa melihatku kan, aku Kibum Hyung, Kibum," hanya kalimat dari mulut Kibum ini yang masuk ke dalam gendang telinga Donghae. Seandainya Donghae bisa menyentuh Kibum, dia sudah pasti memukul kepala hantu ini sekeras mungkin.

Namja yang sedari tadi berdiri dan berbicara di depan Donghae membalik badannya dan kemudian berjalan menjauhi Donghae membuat Donghae menggaruk kepalanya, apa namja itu marah karena Donghae tidak menanggapinya? Bagaimana bisa Donghae menanggapinya kalau dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang namja itu bicarakan.

"Kau…" baru saja Donghae ingin berteriak kepada Kibum, tapi dia langsung terdiam saat tidak menemui Kibum di sebelahnya. "SETAN GILA!"

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, ya! Hyung, ini aku Kibum, Hyung, Hyung…" Kibum mengikuti langkah namja yang tadi berdiri di depan rumah Donghae yang entah ingin ke mana. Dia terus berputar-putar, mengitari tubuh namja tersebut, sambil terus berteriak mengeluarkan kalimat yang sama, "Hyung, ini aku Kibum, kau bisa melihatku kan?" lanjutnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah namja tersebut.

"Hyung…" Kibum terdiam saat namja tersebut berhenti di sebelah sebuah taxi, dilihatnya namja tersebut yang membuka pintu belakang taxi tersebut, dan kemudian sopir taxi yang sedari tadi berada di dalam taxinya langsung keluar dan mengeluarkan sebuah kursi roda. Kibum memiringkan kepalanya menatap kursi roda tersebut, dan kemudian dia semakin keheranan saat dilihatnya namja yang sedari tadi dipanggilnya hyung menggendong seorang namja dari dalam taxi dan menjatuhkan tubuh namja tersebut ke atas kursi roda.

"Gomawoyo Yesung ssi."

**.**

**.**

Donghae menghentakkan kakinya karena gagal meneriaki Kibum yang sudah benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Dia segera membalik badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke rumahnya, dia benar-benar marah kepada Kibum, dan berniat akan membentaknya sekeras mungkin bila nanti Kibum kembali. Tapi baru saja sebelah kakinya memasuki rumahnya, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya tersebut, "Hae…"

Donghae terdiam, matanya membulat seketika, suara ini, dia mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya, suara yang sudah terlalu lama tidak menyentuh gendang telinganya, suara yang sudah sangat dirindukannya, suara ini… Donghae memutar tubuhnya dan seketika itu juga tubuhnya terasa lemas, "Hyung…" desahnya saat melihat siapa yang ada di depannya, seorang namja yang sudah sangat dia kenal, yang sudah sangat dia rindukan, "Sungmin Hyung!" teriaknya dan langsung mendekati namja tersebut dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum, sedari tadi sibuk menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Yesung, bahkan dia terus berbicara tapi sepertinya tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Yesung. 'Hyung…' batinnya lemah. Kibum sedikit menoleh ke arah Donghae dan Sungmin, mereka berdua hanya diam sambil saling memeluk satu sama lain, 'Aku juga ingin seperti itu,' batinnya lagi sambil memperhatikan Yesung yang sekarang malah sedang memperhatikan layar handphonenya yang berkedip-kedip.

Yesung segera menekan tombol hijaunya dan menempelkan handphonenya ke telinga kirinya, "Ne," ucapnya setelah mendengar orang di seberang sana bicara dan langsung menekan tombol reject. Dia segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekati HaeMin, "Maaf aku harus pergi," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan langsung berjalan keluar dari rumah tersebut sebelum mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari keduanya.

Sungmin sempat tersenyum sebelum Yesung membalikan tubuhnya, dan Donghae, dia memperhatikan Kibum yang masih saja sibuk mengitari tubuh Yesung hingga akhirnya dia melihat Kibum yang ikut keluar membuntuti Yesung.

Donghae yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan berlari menyusul YeBum meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya menatapnya dengan bingung, "Kibummie," panggil Donghae setelah dia berada di luar rumahnya dengan sangat pelan, karena dia tidak ingin Yesung mendengarnya dan itu akan membuat dia dianggap aneh.

Kibum membalik tubuhnya sejenak dan berucap, "Aku pergi," kemudian kembali berbalik menyusul Yesung. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Donghae mengejarnya dan segera berhenti di depannya, "Wae?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutinya?" Donghae bertanya dan sedikit menoleh ke belakang, melihat Yesung yang sudah semakin menjauh dari mereka berdua, "Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihatmu," lanjutnya membuat Kibum langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi…" Kibum menghentikan ucapannya, dia sendiri bingung apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Kau percaya padaku?"

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah Donghae yang sedang tersenyum dengan sangat manis, "Ne," jawabnya singkat.

"Nanti kita lakukan bersama hem?" ucap Donghae membuat Kibum yang sedari tadi menekuk wajahnya mengeluarkan senyumnya.

**- isfa_id -**

Yesung berjalan memasuki sebuah bangunan yang kita ketahui bernama rumah, ya… ini rumahnya. Setelah membuka pintunya dia bergegas menelusuri tiap sudut ruang yang ada di sana, sambil memperhatikan keadaan rumahnya tersebut. Dia sedikit heran melihat keadaan rumahnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah semenjak dia tinggalkan, tak ada satu bendapun yang berpindah tempat tapi begitu banyak debu yang menyelimuti, "Kibummie," dia memanggil seseorang.

"Kibummie," dia kembali memanggil seseorang yang seharusnya memang berada di dalam rumah tersebut, "Kim Kibum," ulangnya dengan menyertakan marga kepada seseorang yang dia panggil.

Tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak, perasaannya tidak tenang sekarang, ke mana seseorang yang dia panggil sedari tadi?

Yesung langsung merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. Segera dibukanya daftar kontaknya dan menekan tombol gulirnya mencari nama 'Kibummie' di sana. "Kau di mana?" desahnya sesaat setelah menekan tombol panggil. Wajahnya semakin terlihat cemas saat ternyata nomor tersebut tidak dapat dihubungi.

Sebenarnya entah kenapa Yesung langsung merasa tidak tenang seperti ini, bisa saja Kibum sedang keluar dan bermain bersama temannya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin bila melihat keadaan rumahnya yang sangat berdebu seperti ini. Kibum bukan tipe orang yang betah tinggal di tempat yang kurang bersih, apalagi bila sudah sekotor ini, jadi tentu saja Kibum akan membereskan rumah mereka, tapi ini…

**- isfa_id -**

'Brak…'

Yesung langsung mendorong pintu yang ada di depannya saat pintu yang sedari tadi dia ketuk itu sedikit terbuka, dan perbuatannya ini sontak membuat orang yang ada di balik pintu itu tersentak, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentakan itu yang diterima Yesung.

"Di mana adikku?" Yesung langsung mempertanyakan keberadaan Kibum kepada orang tersebut.

"Mana ku tahu, aku bahkan tidak mengenal adikmu," jawab namja yang tadi membentak Yesung.

"Bukankah aku memintamu untuk menjaganya saat aku pergi, tapi sekarang dia menghilang, aku mohon cari dia," Yesung masih mencoba berkata dengan cukup lembut.

"Mencarinya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu wajahnya," ucap namja tersebut santai. "Dan… Kau pikir aku perduli dengan adikmu, heoh?" lanjutnya meremehkan dengan sebuah seringaian yang memuakkan, "Bagaimana tugasmu? Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?"

"YA! CHOI SIWON!"

"Jongwoon Hyung…"

Yesung yang tadi sedang meneriaki Siwon langsung terdiam saat mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. "Wookie," ucapnya sedikit tersentak.

"Hyung sudah pulang," ucap Ryeowook seraya menggerakkan kursi rodanya mendekati Yesung dan Siwon, "Hyung ke mana saja?" tanyanya.

Yesung membulatkan matanya setelah Ryeowook sudah benar-benar berada di depannya, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, Ryeowook, di kursi roda. Diliriknya sekilas wajah Siwon yang sungguh sangat memuakkan baginya dan kemudian langsung menghampiri Ryeowook. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu bisa seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Hyung," jawab Ryeowook lembut dan memberikan senyuman termanisnya. Segera dipeluknya tubuh Yesung dengan sangat erat, "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu," ucap Yesung dan kemudian tersenyum saat Ryeowook memberikan sebuah ciuman di pipinya.

Siwon tersenyum sinis melihat adegan di depannya, tapi sebenarnya senyumlah lebih menyerupai kemirisan daripada kesinisan, karena sesungguhnya dia iri. Segera dilangkahkannya kakinya untuk menjauh dari tempat itu, tapi terhenti saat tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang.

"Kita belum selesai!"

**- isfa_id -**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Donghae, yang melihat Kibum sedang menyendiri di kamarnya langsung mendekatinya. Dia baru saja menemani Sungmin yang sudah tertidur.

"Memangnya apa lagi? Menunggumu," jawab Kibum tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada Donghae.

"Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kibum.

Donghae langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya dan terus memperhatikan wajah Kibum yang sedikit murung. Hari ini tidak ada senyum yang Donghae lihat dari Kibum semenjak pertemuan mereka dengan namja yang Kibum panggil 'hyung'.

"Dia benar-benar hyungmu?" tanya Donghae memecah keheningan.

Kibum yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu hanya mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Tapi kalian tidak mirip," tanya dan ucap Donghae membuat Kibum langsung menolehkan pandangannya kepada Donghae.

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya dengan terus menatap Donghae dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan atas kata-katanya barusan.

"Dia mempunyai kepala yang besar."

Kibum yang mendengar ucapan Donghae langsung memegang kepalanya sendiri, "Kepalaku tidak besar," gumamnya. "Jangan-jangan dia bukan hyungku," lanjutnya yang membuat Donghae tersenyum. "Tapi dia hyungku," gumamnya lagi. "Dia hyungku Donghae, walaupun kepalanya besar."

"Hahaha… Bodoh, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Donghae sambil tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi Kibum yang terlihat sangat kebingungan karena ucapannya tadi.

**- isfa_id -**

'Bugh…'

Siwon menyeringai saat mendapatkan pukulan dari Yesung. Disentuhnya sudut bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah, "Tenagamu cukup kuat ternyata," ucapnya meremehkan. Didekatinya Yesung yang sangat emosi terlihat dari caranya bernafas. Dia tarik kerah kemeja yang Yesung gunakan membuat tubuh Yesung sedikit terangkat dengan kepala yang mendongak menatapnya yang memang jauh lebih tinggi. Ditepuk-tepuknya pipi yesung dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, "Lakukan saja tugasmu dengan baik."

"Yaick!" Yesung langsung melepaskan tangan Siwon yang menarik kerah kemejanya dan kembali memukulnya, membuat Siwon langsung tersungkur, meski akhirnya Siwon bangkit lagi dengan seringaian yang lebih mengerikan.

'Bugh…'

Kali ini Yesung yang mendapatkan pukulan dari Siwon dan langsung membuat tubuhnya tersungkur.

Siwon tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan langsung sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk menatap wajah Yesung, "Lakukan saja tugasmu dengan baik," ucapnya dan kemudian langsung berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih sibuk mengusap luka di bibirnya yang terasa sangat perih.

Yesung hanya bisa terdiam melihat punggung Siwon yang terus berjalan menjauhinya, "Ahhh…" teriaknya yang membuat Siwon yang mendengarnya tersenyum dengan terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

**.**

**.**

Perlahan Yesung bangkit sambil terus menyentuh luka di sudut bibirnya menggunakan punggung jari telunjuknya. Dia mendongak menatap gedung apartement yang ada di depannya sekarang, karena dia dan Siwon tadi berkelahi di belakang gedung apartement di mana Siwon dan Ryeowook tinggal.

Ditendangnya sebuah batu kecil yang kebetulan berada di depan kakinya dan kemudian langsung berbalik berjalan menjauhi gedung tersebut, 'Kibummie, kau di mana?'

**- isfa_id -**

"Lee Donghae…"

Donghae yang masih sibuk mentertawakan wajah Kibum tersentak saat mendengar jeritan seseorang memanggil namanya.

'Tap… tap… tap…'

Dia mendengar suara lari yang menuju kamarnya, "Dia di mana?"

"Kau berisik sekali Kyu," ujar Donghae saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di depan kamarnya berteriak seperti itu.

"Sungmin di mana? Di mana?"

"Dia sedang tidur."

Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju kamar Sungmin sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban Donghae. Langkahnya terhenti setelah dia membuka pintu kamar Sungmin. Ditatapnya Sungmin yang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki kamar tersebut. Perlahan, sangat perlahan. Hingga akhirnya dia berada di samping tempat tidur Sungmin. Ditatapnya sejenak wajah Sungmin yang sangat teduh, kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelahnya. Dibelainya perlahan wajah Sungmin dan kemudian beralih membelai rambutnya. 'Kau kembali,' batinnya.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku belum bertanya apapun padanya Kyu," Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, sekarang mereka berada di ruang tengah rumah Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia mengerti Donghae ingin membiarkan Sungmin beristirahat dulu sebelum dia menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan ke mana dia menghilang selama ini.

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya memandang Donghae saat tiba-tiba Donghae berucap 'wae?' padahal dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"He… aku sedang bicara dengan Kibum," ucap Donghae menyadari kebingungan Kyuhyun.

"Setan itu masih di sini?"

"Dia sedang memelototimu Kyu," jawab Donghae dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, aku ke kamar Sungmin saja," ucap Kyuhyun dan kemudian langsung beranjak dari duduknya menuju ke kamar Sungmin, dia sedang ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sungmin, orang yang sudah sangat dia rindukan.

"Wae?" Donghae kembali bertanya kepada Kibum saat Kyuhyun sudah menutup pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Kibum santai.

"Hei, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun pergi, dan sekarang dia sudah pergi, jadi tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh," sungut Donghae.

**- isfa_id -**

Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya setelah dia memasuki rumah dan kamarnya, "Uhuk," dia sedikit terbatuk karena debu yang bertebaran saat dia menghempaskan tubuhnya tadi, tapi itu tidak membuat dia bangkit. 'Kibummie, kamu di mana?' kembali pertanyaan itu dia lontarkan di dalam hati.

Seharian ini dia sudah berkeliling mencari Kibum, ke sekolahnya, tapi dia tersentak saat teman-temannya mengatakan Kibum sudah tidak masuk sekolah selama hampir tiga bulan. Dia juga sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi handphone Kibum dan tetap saja tidak dapat dihubungi. 'Kibummie, di mana kamu sebenarnya?'

**T.B.C**

**Huwaaa… udah lama banget ni FF g' dilanjutin, masih adakah yang menunggu? Maaf untuk keterlamaannya (?)**

**Hah… chap ini sangat pendek, sama dengan chap-chap sebelumnya, dan ini juga sangat membosankan, belum lagi ceritanya semakin tidak jelas, semakin aneh, dan sebagainya. Tapi saya masih sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian semua. Dan untuk yang sudah memberikan review di chap sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih.**

**ika. zordick | aery0021 | EunByeol | Sugih Miinah | dew'yellow | elfish | Lee Haevi | Anonymouss | chokyunniee | Sunny | yoon HyunWoon | ChwangMine95 | kyuaniee fiee | Rolly Polly KyUke | rizkyeonhae | meyminimin | andikadwiprasetyo8 | cloud3024 | Cho Rai Sa | kyuwook | Nazimah Elfish**

**Maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu.**

**Dan sekalian saya ingin mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1433 H, Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin :)**


	4. Chapter 12

**Tittle : I'm a Ghost**

**Pairing : KyuHae / KiHae / KyuWon / HaeWon / KiWon**

**Chap 12 update ^^**

**Di chap 11 ada kesalahan, seharusnya cara bicara Ryeowook masih terbata, tapi saya mengetiknya dengan sangat lancar, kkk~**

**Happy reading ^^**

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae duduk di hadapan dua orang namja yang salah satunya harus duduk di kursi rodanya karena memang keadaan mengharuskan dia seperti itu. Donghae menatap dua namja tersebut bergantian, menatap dalam ke mata mereka berdua guna meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa yang sebenarnya ingin mereka berdua sampaikan?

"Fishy, dia siapa?"

Donghae menoleh ke sebelah kiri, menatap bangku kosong yang ada di sampingnya. Kosong? Mungkin semua orang berpikiran itu kosong, tapi Donghae dapat melihat siapa yang menempati kursi tersebut, Kibum, ya… Kim Kibum.

Donghae hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Kibum tadi pertanda akan ada sebuah berita menggembirakan yang akan mereka dengar.

'Sreeettttt'

Suara gesekan terdengar di gendang telinga Donghae hingga dia menoleh ke arah sebuah papan berwarna putih dengan goresan spidol hitam di atasnya. Papan dengan ukuran sedang yang merupakan alat seorang Ryeowook, namja yang duduk di kursi roda, sebagai alat komunikasinya mengingat dia masih belum pulih yang membuat dia harus mengatakan apa yang dia katakan melalui tulisan, terlebih bila kalimatnya itu cukup panjang.

"_Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya pernah bermimpi beberapa kali, dan dia, orang yang kutabrak itu mendatangiku, dia menyebutkan namanya, Kibum. Apa kau benar-benar mengenalnya?"_

"Fishy, jadi dia benar-benar tahu di mana tubuhku?" Kibum bertanya antusias saat membaca deretan kata-kata di papan tersebut. Terlihat cairan bening yang sudah menggenang di kedua matanya, menandakan bahwa dia sedang sangat bahagia sekarang. Hyungnya kembali, dan sekarang dia sudah dapat menemukan tubuhnya, bukankah itu sangat membahagiakan?

"Lalu di mana dia?" tanya Donghae pada Ryeowook yang kini sudah kembali sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di atas papan putihnya setelah dia menghapus tulisan sebelumnya.

Ryeowook meletakkan spidolnya di atas meja setelah menuliskan sebuah kalimat yang akan dia perlihatkan pada Donghae, tapi sebelumnya dia menatap Siwon yang memberikan anggukkan kecil padanya sebagai tanda bahwa Siwon memintanya untuk segera melakukan itu.

Ryeowook sendiri awalnya sangat tidak yakin saat Siwon menceritakan soal Kibum kepadanya, yang tentu saja cerita itu didapat Siwon dari Donghae. Cerita tentang sesosok roh yang mencari tubuhnya, apakah itu mungkin?

"_Di rumah sakit."_

Donghae membaca tiga kata tersebut di atas papan putih yang sekarang sudah berada di depan wajahnya.

"Eungh…"

Donghae melepaskan papan yang ada di tangannya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Kibum saat didengarnya Kibum yang mendesah menahan rasa sakit, "Kenapa?" tanya Donghae bingung yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Kibum, bahkan dua orang yang ada di depannya hanya bisa saling pandang karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

'Apa yang dia lakukan?' tanya Siwon dan Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Eungh…" Kibum kembali mendesah sambil menekan dada bagian kirinya.

"Kibummie," panggil Donghae langsung menarik tubuh Kibum dalam pelukkannya. Dia sudah sangat tahu itu, setiap kali Kibum merasa sakit dia tentu akan bisa menyentuh Kibum dan tidak lama dari itu rasa sakit Kibum akan berkurang, walaupun sebenarnya Donghae tidak tahu mengapa bisa begitu.

'Kenapa?' batin Donghae, 'Apa karena bertemu dia?' batinnya lagi sambil menatap Ryeowook, karena Kibum selalu merasa sakit setiap kali ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi yang berhubungan dengan dirinya, seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu Ryeowook.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggenggam jaket yang ada di pangkuannya, dia sedikit enggan memakai jaket tersebut dan lebih memilih untuk meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya. Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya sambil memperhatikan setiap orang yang berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Ya… dia sedang ada di rumah sakit sekarang dan baru saja menyelesaikan terapinya.

"Kenapa?"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya saat kursi rodanya berhenti berjalan dan menatap seorang namja yang sedari tadi membantunya untuk mendorong kursi rodanya itu menatap ke sebuah pintu kamar rawat membuatnya juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke sana. Diperhatikannya kamar rawat bernomor 303 itu dengan seksama, "Ada apa Yesung ssi?" tanyanya lagi karena Yesung, orang yang mendorong kursi rodanya tersebut hanya terdiam tak berkedip menatap pintu tersebut.

Tatapan Sungmin berpindah-pindah dari wajah Yesung kemudian ke pintu ruang rawat tersebut, terus, dan terus seperti itu.

"Yesung ssi."

"Oh ye," ucap Yesung terkejut saat merasakan guncangan kecil di tangannya karena Sungmin yang melakukan hal itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Yesung, karena sesungguhnya dia memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, mengapa dia tiba-tiba berhenti saat melewati ruang tersebut.

Yesung tersenyum dan kemudian kembali mendorong kursi roda Sungmin hingga langkahnya terhenti saat dua orang suster keluar dari kamar bernomor 303 tersebut.

"Sudah hampir tiga bulan dia tak sadarkan diri," ucap salah seorang suster.

"Iya, sangat malang," ucap suster yang lain.

"Yesung ssi."

"Ah, ne," Yesung kembali tersentak saat Sungmin memanggilnya dan kemudian segera kembali mendorong kursi rodanya untuk keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Donghae mulai merasakan tubuh Kibum kembali tak berasa hingga dia langsung melepaskan pelukkannya dan memandang wajah Kibum yang mulai tenang, berarti semuanya akan baik-baik saja sekarang.

Dia beralih menatap dua namja di depannya, Siwon dan Ryeowook yang hanya terdiam menatap Donghae dengan tingkah yang menurut dua orang tersebut aneh, "Apa?" tanya Donghae polos seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

**- isfa_id -**

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap namja manis yang sedang duduk di kursi rodanya, yang sekarang sedang ada di seberang jalan tempat dia berdiri, "Minnie," ucapnya pelan menyebut nama sang namjachingu. Setelah memastikan di kiri dan kanannya aman, Kyuhyun segera berlari menyeberangi jalan dan mendekati Sungmin, membuat Sungmin yang tadinya sedang asyik berbicara dengan seorang namja yang Kyuhyun tahu bernama Yesung itu langsung mengarahkan pandangan padanya.

"Kyu…" ucap Sungmin pelan tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan berada di sini.

"Terapinya sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun berjongkok dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang berada di atas pahanya dan mendapatkan jawaban berupa anggukkan kecil dari Sungmin.

"Aku pergi," Yesung langsung berbalik, melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang sepertinya tidak ingin diganggu.

Sungmin yang mendengarkan ucapan Yesung tersebut langsung sedikit memutar tubuhnya, "Yesung ssi," panggilnya membuat Yesung yang sudah beberapa langkah menjauhinya langsung berbalik dan kembali berjalan mendekatinya, "Gomawo," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan sebuah jaket yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dan Yesung hanya menerima jaket tersebut dengan hanya sedikit membungkukkan badannya hormat hingga kemudian kembali berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Diam, itulah yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat memandangi wajah Sungmin yang terus memperhatikan punggung Yesung yang semakin menjauhi mereka, "Minnie," panggilnya, tapi sepertinya Sungmin tidak mendengar hal itu karena Sungmin masih tetap menujukan pandangannya pada Yesung yang bahkan sudah sangat jauh meninggalkan mereka. "Hey…" panggilnya lagi dan kali ini langsung menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oh…" gumam Sungmin terkejut.

"Ada apa?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menggerakkan matanya untuk kembali melihat Yesung yang sekarang sudah menghilang.

"Kyu…"

"Hm?"

Sungmin diam sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun, mata yang selama ini selalu membuatnya terbuai, tapi… "Eum… bukan apa-apa?" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, meski sebenarnya ada hal yang mengganjal baginya, mungkinkah Lee Sungminnya… Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian segera berdiri dan mengambil posisi di belakang Sungmin, "Kita pulang," ucapnya dan langsung mendorong kursi roda Sungmin meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah melihat kepala Sungmin yang mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

Yesung sedang berada di depan sebuah gerbang di mana sebuah bangunan dengan tiga lantai berdiri kokoh di sana. Ditatapnya semua orang dengan seragam berwarna biru yang berjalan hilir mudik, ya… dia berada di depan sebuah sekolah di mana seharusnya sang namdongsaeng bersekolah. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali kemari meski dia sudah pernah mengetahui bahwa sudah hampir tiga bulan ini Kibum tidak bersekolah, tapi mungkin saja hari ini dia dapat melihatnya meskipun pada kenyataannya dia sama sekali tidak yakin akan itu, mengingkat bahwa Kibum bahkan hingga sekarang belum kembali ke rumah. Hingga akhirnya, di saat handphonenya berderingpun tak ada apapun yang dia dapatkan, nihil.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae berdiri di samping sebuah mobil dengan Kibum di sebelahnya. Ditatapnya Siwon yang sedang membantu Ryeowook untuk duduk di kursi rodanya hingga kemudian mereka berjalan guna memasuki sebuah bangunan tinggi bercat putih, rumah sakit. Ya… Donghae langsung meminta Siwon untuk segera membawanya kepada tubuh Kibum, dia tidak mau menunggu lagi, karena ada hal baru lagi yang harus dia lakukan, yaitu untuk menemui Yesung dan memberitahukan tentang Kibum, dan bila dia telah memastikan bahwa orang yang ditabrak Ryeowook itu adalah Kibum, maka dia akan lebih mudah menceritakan semuanya pada Yesung.

Tapi tiba-tiba langkah mereka berhenti karena Siwon orang yang paling dulu melangkah dengan mendorong kursi roda Ryeowook berhenti saat dia memalingkan pandangannya ke suatu arah, "Kalian duluan saja," ucapnya, "Kau bisa membantunya kan?" tanyanya pada Donghae tentang Ryeowook adiknya, karena tidak mungkin Ryeowook harus mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri, ya, meskipun Ryeowook bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memutar rodanya tapi bukankah akan lebih baik bila ada yang membantu mendorongnya?

Donghae mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dan segera mengambil alih kursi roda Ryeowook dan kemudian mendorongnya memasuki rumah sakit setelah Siwon pergi meninggalkan mereka ke suatu tempat yang sama sekali tidak mereka ketahui.

**- isfa_id -**

Kyuhyun memutar knop pintu rumah Donghae setelah memutar kunci yang memang Sungmin berikan padanya. Dia tersenyum kemudian ke arah Sungmin setelah pintu tersebut terbuka dan langsung mendorong kursi roda Sungmin untuk memasuki rumah.

Kyuhyun terus mendorong kursi roda Sungmin hingga mereka sampai di ruang tengah rumah tersebut dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di sana karena dia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman untuk sang kekasih, karena dia yakin Sungmin sedikit merasa lelah setelah perjalanan mereka, meskipun itu tidak terlalu jauh, hanya dari rumah sakit.

"Gomawo," ucap Sungmin seraya tersenyum menerima secangkir minuman hangat yang Kyuhyun siapkan untuknya dan kemudian segera menenggak minuman tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengambil kembali cangkir yang isinya sudah habis setengah dari tangan Sungmin dan meletakkannya ke atas meja. Dia tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang sedikit terlihat pucat. Dia kadang masih tidak percaya bahwa Sungmin benar-benar berada di hadapannya sekarang, Sungminnya benar-benar sudah kembali.

Diusapnya perlahan wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, membuat tangan Sungminpun terangkat untuk menyentuh kedua tangan Kyuhyun pada wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu," ucap Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan sebuah gumaman 'Hm' dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum meskipun hanya mendapatkan sebuah gumaman dari Sungmin, dan kini dia mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka membuat hidung mancung mereka bertemu. Senyum kecil kembali Kyuhyun lukiskan di wajahnya, sementara Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam, terlebih ketika bibir mereka bertemu.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, merasakan sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun pada bibirnya, rasanya hangat.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir sang kekasihpun tak dapat untuk tidak melakukan hal yang lebih dari hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir mereka, karena sekarang sebuah lumatan dia berikan di bibir yang selama ini sudah sangat dia rindukan bagaimana rasanya.

Kyuhyunpun memiringkan kepalanya guna lebih mempermudah menyesap bibir Sungmin, terus ke kanan dan ke kiri, melumat, menghisap bibir bawah dan atas bergantian, "Hhh," Kyuhyun menarik diri sesaat memandang Sungmin yang menutup matanya dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka.

Sebuah jilatan Kyuhyun berikan pada bibir bawah Sungmin, membuat Sungmin membuka mulutnya hingga kini Kyuhyun segera melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat mulut sang kekasih. Sungminpun mulai membalas semua apa yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya dengan kedua tangan yang kini sudah meremas-remas rambut ikal kecoklatan Kyuhyun.

"Mmpphhh," sebuah desahan keluar dari mulut Sungmin, menandakan betapa dia sangat menikmati apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan, terlebih sudah terlalu lama dia tidak merasakan hal ini. Salivapun mulai menetes dari sudut bibirnya yang langsung Kyuhyun jilat dan kemudian melanjutkan kembali ciuman panas mereka.

Dan lihatlah! Sekarang tangan Kyuhyunpun mulai berpindah dari wajah Sungmin turun ke pundak dan kemudian sampai ke pinggang Sungmin. Dibelainya bagian tersebut dengan sangat lembut dan secara perlahan tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam baju yang Sungmin kenakan, menyentuh kulit mulus Sungmin, membelainya hingga naik ke dadanya.

"Eungh, Kyu…" Sungmin langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauhinya, nafasnya memburu.

"Maaf," Kyuhyun mengerti dengan maksud Sungmin yang tidak ingin mereka melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu. Lagipula, betapa teganya Kyuhyun bila memang dia akan melakukan 'itu' mengingat keadaan Sungmin yang belum sepenuhnya pulih. Dia tersenyum lembut dan kembali mengusap wajah Sungmin, "Kau mau tidur?" tanyanya dan Sungmin memberikan anggukkan untuk itu.

Kyuhyun langsung menggendong tubuh Sungmin bridal style karena dia akan membawa Sungmin ke kamarnya, karena percuma bila dia harus mendorong kursi roda Sungmin, karena letak kamarnya ada di lantai dua yang nantinya setelah sampai di ujung tangga dia tetap harus menggendong tubuh tersebut, jadi bukankah akan lebih cepat bila langsung dilakukan saja sekarang?

Tubuh Sungmin terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke dadanya dan tentu saja Kyuhyun yang melakukan itu.

"Tidurlah," ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk dan kemudian langsung memejamkan kedua matanya dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang terlukis di wajahnya, yang dia berikan pada Kyuhyun sebelum dia akhirnya tertidur dengan pulasnya.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae terus mendorong kursi roda Ryeowook memasuki rumah sakit dan sekarang mereka berada di sebuah lift yang akan membawa mereka menuju lantai di mana 'tubuh Kibum' berada. Dia terus memperhatikan angka yang tertera di atas pintu lift, rasanya sangat tidak sabar untuk sampai ke sana, hingga akhirnya angka tiga tertera di sana dan pintu liftpun terbuka.

"Fishy, kita benar-benar akan menemukan tubuhku kan?" tanya Kibum bersemangat yang hanya dapat dijawab Donghae dengan 'mungkin' karena dia sendiri belum yakin, dan itu membuat Ryeowook kebingungan, Donghae berbicara sendiri.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit tersebut dengan kepala Kibum yang menoleh ke sana kemari, dia benar-benar tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan dia temukan hari ini, tubuhnya, dia akan segera bisa kembali, apa benar seperti itu?

"303," terdengar sebuah gumaman dari Ryeowook dengan cara bicaranya yang masih sedikit tersendat (?), hingga membuat Donghae segera menghentikan langkahnya.

Mereka bertiga menatap sebuah pintu dengan papan kecil yang bertuliskan '303' di depan mereka sekarang, jadi ini tempatnya.

Langkah Donghae semakin berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut, hingga kini tangannya sudah menyentuh knop pintu tersebut. Dia berniat memutarnya, hingga tiba-tiba dia merasakan sentuhan di tangannya. Bukan, ini bukan sentuhan, tapi sebuah genggaman, bukan, bukan, ini sebuah cengkaraman.

"Eungh."

Donghae mendengar rintihan itu, rintihan rasa sakit dari seseorang yang tengah mencengkram tangannya sekarang, Kibum.

Kibum merasa sakit? Apakah ini pertanda bahwa tubuh yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut adalah tubuhnya? Benarkah seperti itu?

Kibum terus mencengkram tangan Donghae dengan sangat erat, rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah sekarang, sangat sakit. Dan tangan Donghaepun terulur untuk memeluk tubuh Kibum guna memberikannya ketenangan. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi saat tiba-tiba Kibum bergumam, memanggil seseorang, "Hyung."

Donghae menoleh ke arah pandangan Kibum dan mendapatkan siapa yang Kibum panggil dengan hyung, karena dia menemukan sosok Yesung di sana, dan dia bersama Siwon. Siwon? Mereka saling mengenal? Hingga kini Yesung sudah berada di hadapan mereka, "Yesung ssi?" ucap Donghae sedikit tidak percaya karena akan bertemu dengan Yesung di sini.

"Annyeonghaseyo," sapa Yesung dengan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Hyung," sementara Kibum terus menahan rasa sakitnya dengan terus bergumam memanggil Yesung.

"Jadi kau mengenal Jongwoon?" tanya Siwon pada Donghae.

"Jongwoon?" Donghaepun tersentak.

**T.B.C**

**Sumpah, hanya ini yang bisa saya buat, bingung!**

**Aneeehhhhh!**

**Pendek? hah, hanya bisa menarik nafas pasrah (?) lol**

**Untuk yang sudah memberikan review di chap sebelumnya, terima kasih, dan maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya, #plak**

**Anonymouss | Eun Byeol | Lee Haevi | ika. zordick | dewi90 | dew'yellow | audrey musaena | Chen Clouds | ChwangMine95 | arumfishy | yoon HyunWoon | Choi hyun hee | cloud3024 | Lee Hyuka | CloudYS | BluBlue | Nazimah Elfish | Guest | shetea. vhateamach**

**Chen Clouds: buat wp sama fb cek di profile ya ^^**


	5. Chapter 13

**Tittle : I'm a Ghost**

**Pairing : KyuHae / KiHae / KyuWon / HaeWon / KiWon**

**Chap 13 update ^^**

**Happy reading ^^**

**- isfa_id -**

"Jongwoon? Kim Jongwoon?"

Yesung terdiam mendengar gumaman Donghae, ditatapnya mata Donghae yang tengah menatapnya dalam, "Dari mana kau tahu margaku?" tanya Yesung akhirnya guna menghilangkan rasa penasarannya tentang dari mana Donghae mengetahui marganya, padahal dia sama sekali tidak memperkenalkan nama aslinya pada Donghae dan Sungmin, termasuk juga Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga hanya tahu nama panggilannya, Yesung.

Suara tawa terdengar keluar dari bibir Donghae, tawa kecil yang seolah menggambarkan bahwa dia tengah dipermainkan sekarang, dipermainkan oleh takdir, seperti itulah.

Perlahan, mata Donghae mamanas, menahan sebuah genangan air mata yang akan segera keluar begitu dia mengedipkan matanya, bahkan kini, cengkraman yang sangat kuat pada tangannya akibat Kibum sama sekali tak dia rasakan. Tubuhnya seakan tak mempunyai nyawa sekarang, hanya sebuah raga dengan perasaan tengah dipermainkan.

"Hy-yung…"

Roh Donghae seolah langsung kembali ke tubuhnya saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara Ryeowook yang memanggilnya. Dia menoleh menatap Ryeowook yang menggenggam jemarinya, mengisyaratkan sebuah pertanyaan 'Ada apa?' dari tatapannya.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya pada tiga sosok di hadapannya, juga pada sosok Kibum yang tengah menahan sakitnya dengan cara meremas dadanya. Ditariknya kedua tangannya dari genggaman Ryeowook dan juga cengkraman Kibum. Kembali ditatapnya bergantian empat orang tersebut dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kemarahan meski saat dia menatap Ryeowook dan Kibum tatapannya akan meneduh, iba, kasihan. Tapi sepertinya rasa marahnya jauh lebih besar daripada rasa kasihannya pada dua orang tersebut, hingga kini Donghae melangkahkan kakinya perlahan meninggalkan mereka tanpa memperdulikan panggilan dari Siwon dan Ryeowook dan juga tidak memperdulikan rintihan Kibum yang tengah menahan rasa sakitnya.

Tapi, dengan perlahan pula langkah Donghae terhenti, sebuah pemikiran terlintas di otak Donghae, rasa sakit Kibum, mimpi Ryeowook, kamar 303, Yesung. Dia berbalik kembali menatap ketiga orang di mana posisi mereka telah berubah karena Siwon kini sudah berada di belakang kursi roda Ryeowook sementara Yesung tengah berdiri membelakanginya. "Kim Jongwoon ssi," panggilnya membuat Yesung langsung berbalik menatapnya.

Tarikan nafas dalam Donghae lakukan, semoga apa yang ada di pikirannya tidak salah, dan semoga dengan begitu dia tidak akan kembali berurusan dengan mereka semua, ya… dia berharap ini berakhir. "Orang yang Anda cari ada di dalam sana," ucapnya pada Yesung sambil menatap ruang rawat bernomor 303 yang membuat Yesungpun menatap pintu tersebut. "Itupun jika Anda mencarinya," lanjut Donghae dan kemudian kembali berbalik melangkah meninggalkan mereka semua yang tanpa dia sendiri sadari bahwasanya Kibum sudah tak berada bersama Siwon, Yesung dan Ryeowook lagi saat tadi dia memberitahukan hal tersebut pada Yesung.

**.**

**.**

Yesung menatap Siwon dan Ryeowook bergantian, yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah kalimat yang baru saja Donghae lontarkan padanya, "Orang yang kucari," gumam Yesung yang kini sudah menundukkan kepalanya mencoba berpikir tentang kemungkinan maksud dari kalimat Donghae tersebut. "Yang kucari?" Yesung terus mencoba berpikir, "Kibum?"

Kepala Yesung langsung terangkat saat nama Kibum terlontar dari mulutnya, kembali ditatapnya Ryeowook dan Siwon bergantian, "Apa yang Donghae maksud?" tanyanya pada dua orang tersebut yang hanya bisa diam, "Kibum… Kibum di dalam?"

"Hy-yung-ke-nal-Ki-bum?" pertanyaan Ryeowook sontak membuat mata Yesung terbelalak dan langsung membuka pintu ruang rawat tersebut hingga menampakkan sosok yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang rawatnya lengkap dengan infus, selang oksigen dan beberapa kabel yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Tubuh Yesung langsung melemas, tapi tidak, dia harus benar-benar memastikan, mungkin saja itu bukan Kibum, itu bukan adiknya.

Perlahan Yesung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang tersebut, dia harus memastikannya, dan alhasil itu membuat Yesung benar-benar tersentak, karena apa yang Donghae katakan adalah benar, orang yang dia cari ada di sini, dan kini tengah terbaring tak berdaya dengan alat-alat kedokteran yang menolongnya. Tangan Yesung terkepal, emosi tiba-tiba menguasainya, hingga dia berbalik, mendekati dua orang yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dan langsung menarik kerah kemeja Siwon, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

Siwon yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Yesung yang tiba-tiba padanya membuat tubuhnya langsung tertarik akibat perlakuan Yesung tersebut yang membuatnya sempat menubruk kursi roda Ryeowook dan itu sukses membuat Ryeowook terjatuh.

'Bruk.'

"Auw." Ryeowook menjerit saat tubuhnya terjatuh menghempas lantai dingin rumah sakit, belum lagi kursi roda yang menindih tubuhnya, "Eungh…" rintihnya kesakitan.

Siwonpun langsung mendorong Yesung menyadari sesuatu terjadi pada adiknya itu, dia segera mengangkat kursi roda yang menindih tubuh Ryeowook dan segera membantu Ryeowook dengan mengangkat tubuhnya sambil berucap "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tapi belum sempat dia mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook, tubuhnya sudah kembali ditarik oleh Yesung, tapi tentu saja langsung dia tepis, karena dia harus segera menolong Ryeowook. "Lepaskan!"

Tapi Yesung sama sekali tidak mengindahkan apa yang Siwon lakukan, karena dia terus menarik Siwon untuk mendapatkan penjelasan, hingga akhirnya membuat Siwon tersulut emosi juga dengan apa yang dia lakukan "Apa yang kau inginkan?" sentak Siwon, "Kau tidak lihat apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook?" lanjutnya semakin emosi, tapi kemudian segera kembali mencoba mengangkat tubuh adiknya itu.

Yesung tersenyum meremehkan mendengar hal itu dan kembali menarik tubuh Siwon, "Menurutmu apa heoh?" ucapnya sinis, "Lalu kau sendiri… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN ADIKKU?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Siwon yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Yesung katakan mencoba mempertanyaan maksud ucapan Yesung tadi, tapi akhirnya sebuah kata terlintas di otaknya, bukankah tadi Yesung mengatakan 'adik'? "Adik? Jadi, dia adikmu?"

Yesung tertawa mendengarkan ucapan Siwon, tawa di mana dia merasa Siwon sedang mempermainkannya sekarang, meremehkannya. "Jangan berpura-pura bahwa kau tidak mengetahui apapun Choi Siwon!"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku sungguh tidak tahu apapun, lagipula aku tidak tahu kalau dia adikmu."

Tawa Yesung semakin terdengar jelas, sementara Ryeowook yang masih terduduk di lantai hanya dapat diam mendengarkan setiap perkataan bahkan bentakan dari dua orang di hadapannya sembari mencoba menarik dirinya mundur hingga menyandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Kau…" Yesung semakin menarik kerah kemeja Siwon membuat Siwon sedikit tercekik olehnya. "Kau sengaja melakukan ini kan? Mencelakai adikku agar kau terus bisa memerintahku dan kau bisa bersembunyi dari tanggung jawab atas kecelakaan Sungmin, IYA KAN?"

'Brak.'

Siwon langsung mendorong tubuh Yesung membuat tubuh itu bertabrakkan dengan dinding di belakangnya di mana Ryeowook masih terduduk di sana, hingga tanpa keinginan dari Yesung sendiri tubuhnya menindih tubuh Ryeowook yang bahkan masih sibuk menahan sakitnya saat terjatuh dari kursi rodanya tadi, dan itu membuat Siwon langsung menarik Yesung dan mendorongnya hingga tersungkur ke lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook yang terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Euhhh," rintih Ryeowook dan kemudian mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauhinya sebisanya yang membuat Siwon terkejut. "Hy-yung-ja-hat."

"Wookie…"

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya tepat pukul sebelas malam, entah apa yang dia lakukan hingga membuatnya harus pulang selarut ini, hanya dia yang tahu.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Hem," Donghae bergumam menjawab pertanyaan seseorang yang sedang berada di ruang tengah saat dia melewati ruang tersebut untuk menuju kamarnya, tapi? Donghae langsung menolehkan pandangannya pada sosok tersebut, sosok yang awalnya dia kira adalah hyungnya, Sungmin, atau paling tidak Kyuhyun yang mungkin sedang berada di rumahnya karena ingin menjaga Sungmin. Tapi ternyata dia salah, ternyata sosok itu adalah… Kibum. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apa?" Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Donghae tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja Donghae lontarkan yang membuat Donghae berbalik meninggalkannya menuju kamarnya. "Hei…" Kibumpun segera berlari menyusulnya.

Kibum terdiam di depan pintu kamar Donghae saat melihat Donghae yang telah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya menatap Donghae yang tidur memunggunginya, "Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Kibum khawatir pada Donghae, terlebih Donghae baru pulang selarut ini, ke mana saja dia pergi? Mungkin itulah yang ada di pikiran Kibum sekarang.

"Fishy…" Kibum yang kini telah duduk di sisi ranjang Donghae berusaha menyentuh Donghae meskipun dia sudah tahu itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi, tapi dia tetap melakukannya.

Dingin, dan itulah yang kini dapat Donghae rasakan setiap kali Kibum berusaha menyentuhnya, "Pergilah," ucapnya pelan.

"Heoh?" ucap Kibum bingung dengan maksud dari satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir Donghae.

"…"

Keheningan tercipta antara mereka berdua, Donghae sama sekali tidak bergeming dari posisi berbaringnya, bahkan kini dia malah menarik selimut guna menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba merasa sangat kedinginan meskipun Kibum telah berhenti dengan kegiatan berusaha menyentuhnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum bingung dengan tingkah Donghae yang menurutnya sedikit aneh kali ini, tidak biasanya Donghae mendiamkannya seperti ini, karena biasanya Donghae pasti akan mengoceh, bahkan bisa berteriak padanya. "Huh…" Kibum menarik nafas, "Kau kenapa meninggalkanku heoh? Kau tahu, sangat sakit di sini," ucapnya sambil menunjuk dadanya berusaha menarik perhatian Donghae, dan itu sepertinya berhasil karena sekarang Donghae merubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil memandang arah tunjukkan Kibum, dadanya.

"Apa sangat sakit?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Donghae membuat Kibum tersenyum dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Maaf," Donghaepun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Kibum yang memang sedari tadi sudah menatapnya, "Aku tidak bisa lagi meredakan sakitmu mulai sekarang, jadi sebaiknya kau pergi, kau juga sudah menemukan tubuhmu kan?" Donghae berucap cukup panjang dengan sebuah pertanyaan tentang tubuh Kibum yang mungkin berada di rumah sakit siang tadi.

"Iya," jawab Kibum singkat seraya menundukkan kepalanya, "Itu aku, tapi…"

"Hyungmu pasti akan menjagamu, sekarang pergilah," potong Donghae.

"Tapi…"

"Tugasku sudah selesai bukan? Kau memintaku untuk mencari tubuhmu, dan tubuhmu sudah ditemukan, jadi pergilah, aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi," kembali Donghae memotong ucapan Kibum dan kemudian langsung kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dengan selimut yang sudah dia tarik menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan hingga kepalanya.

"Fishy…"

"Pergilah."

"Hae…"

"Pergi!"

"Kenapa?!" Kibumpun langsung menarik tubuh Donghae keluar dari dalam selimutnya hingga membuat mereka berdua terdiam, tercengang dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Aku…" Kibum melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Donghae, "Aku… bisa menyentuhmu," ucapnya ragu.

**- isfa_id -**

"Ryeowook, buka pintunya, hyung ingin bicara," Siwon terus menggedor pintu kamar Ryeowook yang sudah terkunci sejak adiknya itu memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Biarkan dia sendiri dulu," seorang pria paruh baya memegang pundak Siwon hingga membuat Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya menggedor pintu berwarna coklat gelap itu.

"Diamlah Tuan Choi!" bentak Siwon.

Tuan Choi? Ya, mereka tengah berada di kediaman tuan Choi, ayah mereka sekarang. Karena tadi Ryeowook langsung menemui tuan Choi di rumah sakit setelah dia berhasil menaiki kembali kursi rodanya dengan susah payah dikarenakan keadaannya. Dan setelah berada di ruangan tuan Choi, Ryeowook segera meminta tuan Choi membawanya pulang meski Siwon terus menahan kursi rodanya agar adiknya itu tidak kembali ke rumah ayah mereka.

Tapi akhirnya di sinilah mereka berada, di rumah sang ayah yang sangat Siwon benci meski mereka kini terpisah oleh pintu yang Ryeowook kunci dari dalam.

"Berhentilah bersikap tidak sopan pada ayahmu Wonnie," suara seorang wanita menyentuh gendang telinga Siwon membuat dia langsung menatap tajam kea rah wanita tersebut yang kini telah berdiri di belakang tuan Choi.

"Bukan urusanmu Nyonya!" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan di tiap katanya menandakan betapa dia membenci dua orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. "Dan jangan pernah memanggilku seperti tadi."

"Dia ibumu Siwon…"

"Ibuku sudah meninggal!" Siwon berteriak saat tuan Choi mengucapkan tiga kata yang sangat menyakiti telinganya, karena seperti diketahui, bahwa Siwon sampai sekarang belum bisa menerima nyonya Choi sebagai istri ayahnya setelah ibunya meninggal. Ditatapnya kedua orang tersebut dengan sangat tajam, "Argghhtt!" geramnya dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya cepat keluar dari 'neraka'nya.

Sementara di rumah sakit yang sudah Siwon tinggalkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Yesung tengah terduduk di samping ranjang di mana sang adik, Kibum tengah terbaring di atasnya. Ditatapnya setiap bagian tubuh Kibum meski tak semuanya dikarenakan selimut yang menutupinya. "Maaf, karena hyung kau jadi seperti ini," gumamnya penuh penyesalan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi pada Kibum. Dia tahu bahwa Siwon adalah orang yang licik, tapi dia sama sekali tak menyangka bila Siwon bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, mencelakai adiknya, paling tidak itulah yang ada di pikiran Yesung.

**- isfa_id -**

'Tuk, tuk, trang, kring.'(?)

Donghae menarik selimutnya, mengubur tubuhnya di sana. Siapa yang sudah membuat kegaduhan sepagi ini? Belum waktunya ikan manis ini untuk terbangun dari tidurnya.

'Tuk, tuk.'

"Ahhh…" Donghae langsung bangkit dengan mata yang masih enggan terbuka.

"Donghae lihat!"

'Bruk.'

Donghae kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, tidak peduli dengan seseorang yang terus menariknya, dia masih mengantuk dan masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya.

'Trang, trang.'

"Hentikan Kim Kibum!" Donghae kembali bangkit dan sekarang langsung membelalakan matanya menatap Kibum yang terduduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," ucap Kibum memperlihatkan kedua telapak tangannya yang tidak menyentuh apapun.

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya bingung, Kibum sudah tidak menyentuh apapun sekarang meskipun tadi dia sangat ribut dengan mengangkat dan meletakkan barang-barang di kamarnya, sepertinya roh itu sedang bersenang-senang karena bisa menyentuh sekarang. Tapi suara yang sekarang Donghae dengar?

'Trang, trang.'

"Dari dapur," gumam Donghae setelah menyadari suara tersebut dari arah dapur dan bukan Kibum penyebabnya. Kembali dia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuhnya, "Kenapa kau masih di sini? Pergilah!" Donghae kembali berucap pada Kibum dengan cara bergumam karena dia masih lesu akibat rasa kantuknya.

"Aku…"

"Dapur!" teriak Donghae membuat Kibum menghentikan ucapannya.

Donghae bergegas turun dari ranjangnya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur untuk mengetahui siapa yang sudah ribut di dapurnya pagi-pagi seperti ini, hingga tampaklah di matanya seorang namja berambut ikal yang sibuk dengan peralatan dapur membelakanginya. "Kyu…"

"Oh Hae, kau sudah bangun," ucap namja tersebut yang memang adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa sepagi ini kau sudah kemari, dan… dan…" Donghae celingukan sambil memikirkan sesuatu, "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar setelah dia mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk pada mukanya sendiri yang mendapat anggukan dari Donghae. "Aku memang sudah di sini sejak kemarin Donghae, aku menemani Sungmin karena kau belum pulang," jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya dan kembali bergelut dengan peralatan masak. "Oh ya, jam berapa kau pulang semalam? Sungmin sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, dan handphonemu juga tidak aktif."

"Hem…" Donghae kembali bergumam dan kembali berjalan memasuki kamarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

**.**

**.**

"Hae…"

"Hem…" selimut tebal itu semakin membungkus tubuh Donghae rapat saat seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya untuk membangunkannya.

"Hei, ayo bangun, kau tidak sekolah?"

"Tidak Hyung," jawab Donghae.

Hyung? Ya… hyung, karena orang yang tengah berusaha membangunkan Donghae itu adalah Sungmin, sang hyung.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin kembali melontarkan pertanyaan seraya menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh Donghae hingga tampaklah wajah sang adik yang terlihat cukup kusut di matanya, "Kau sakit?" panik, Sungmin sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya yang terduduk di kursi roda itu mendekati Donghae dan menyentuh dahinya, tapi? "Tidak panas," gumamnya, "Ya sudah, ayo cepat bangun, nanti kau terlambat."

"Aku tidak sekolah Hyung," Donghaepun kembali menarik selimut dan kembali tubuhnya tertutup sempurna oleh selimut itu.

**.**

**.**

'Tuk, tuk.'

Sedari tadi Donghae terus-menerus memukul-mukulkan sendok dan garpu yang berada di kedua tangannya ke atas meja, tanpa mempedulikan makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan Hae?"

Donghaepun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun saat namja itu menanyainya.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Kenapa tidak sekolah?" bukannya menjawab Donghae malah balik bertanya.

"Aku ingin menemani Sungmin, lagipula aku tidak membawa seragamku," jawab Kyuhyun dan kemudian menyuapkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya, dan mengambilkan potongan daging untuk Sungmin.

"Oh…" Donghae hanya bisa ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. "Tapi…" lanjutnya, "Kau bisa memakai seragamku."

"Kau pikir aku akan muat memakai seragammu, pendek!" Kyuhyun terkekeh saat mengatakan itu. Tapi memang benar seperti itu adanya, Kyuhyun memang lebih tinggi dari Donghae, jadi mana mungkin seragam Donghae akan muat di tubuhnya.

"Ah ya," gumam Donghae lesu dan meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja, nafsu makannya sudah benar-benar hilang sekarang.

"Fishy, kenapa?" suara Kibum terdengar saat Donghae tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Donghae singkat dan kemudian segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam.

Baiklah, mungkin Donghae memang berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, tapi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengira Donghae sedang bicara pada mereka dan sepertinya Donghae memang sedang kesal sekarang.

**.**

**.**

Donghae berdiri di depan rumahnya, hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dengan jalan di depannya. Diperhatikannya jalan tersebut yang tampak lengang, hingga akhirnya matanya membulat saat dia melihat seseorang yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya, dia…

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Donghae bertanya sedikit ketus.

"Kenapa kasar sekali Donghae ssi?" ucap orang tersebut yang sedikit heran mendengar nada bicara Donghae yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"…" dan Donghae hanya diam.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini," ucap orang tersebut seraya memberikan plastik putih berukuran kecil pada Donghae, "Ini vitamin untuk Sungmin ssi, bukankah sudah habis? Jadi aku membelinya tadi," lanjutnya karena Donghae belum menerima plastik tersebut.

"Berhentilah melakukan itu, Kim Jongwoon ssi!" Donghae kembali berucap dengan ketus dan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan orang tersebut yang adalah Jongwoon atau biasa dia panggil dengan Yesung.

"Donghae ssi…"

"Fishy…"

Donghae membelalakkan matanya pada Kibum yang memang sudah sedari tadi mengikutinya, dia sudah bisa menebak mengapa Kibum memanggilnya, roh itu pasti ingin mencegahnya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan Yesung yang adalah hyungnya sendirian tanpa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga membuat Donghae seketus ini padanya.

"Pergilah bersama hyungmu," ucap Donghae santai seraya terus melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hae."

Langkah kaki Donghae terhenti saat seseorang sudah berada di depan pintu, seseorang yang adalah Sungmin.

"Oh… Yesung ssi," Sungminpun menoleh menatap Yesung yang ada di depannya sekarang dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

"Kita masuk Hyung," Donghae tidak memperdulikan senyum manis yang Sungmin tujukan pada Yesung dan langsung memutar kursi roda Sungmin dan kemudian mendorongnya memasuki rumah mereka. Dan alhasil, itu membuat Yesung hanya bisa berdiri terdiam menatap pintu rumah yang sudah tertutup tersebut.

"Biarkan Yesung masuk dulu."

"Aku ingin tidur lagi Hyung," Donghae langsung meninggalkan Sungmin yang sama terdiamnya melihat kelakuan adiknya itu.

"Jangan biarkan dia masuk!" suara Donghae kembali terdengar yang sukses membuat pergerakkan tangan Sungmin yang tadinya ingin membukakan pintu terhenti. Sepertinya dia memang harus menuruti Donghae sekarang hingga dia memilih untuk menuju ke ruang tengah dengan cara mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri meski hanya beberapa saat saja karena kini Kyuhyun telah membantunya.

"Ada apa dengan Donghae?"

"Entahlah Kyu, sepertinya dia sedang kesal, dia bahkan tidak membiarkan Yesung masuk," jawab Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun memindahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa dan meletakkan bantal di belakang pinggangnya agar dia merasa nyaman.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarkan jawaban Sungmin dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Donghae dan membiarkan Sungmin menonton tv sendirian di ruang tengah.

**.**

**.**

"Fishy…"

"Kenapa kau juga belum pergi? Pergilah!" Donghae berteriak tertahan pada Kibum saat Kibum memanggilnya, sungguh, dia ingin Kibum pergi sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau membantuku lagi?"

"Tugasku sudah selesai Kim Kibum, jadi pergilah temui hyungmu itu, dan minta bantuan padanya."

"Hae…"

Donghae dan Kibum serempak menolehkan kepala mereka menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah berada bersama mereka.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau temani Sungmin hyung saja," jawab Donghae sekenanya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak Kyu, keluarlah, temani Sungmin hyung."

Kyuhyun diam, tapi langkahnya semakin mendekati Donghae. Digenggamnya jemari Donghae dan menatap mata bening Donghae dalam, "Kau marah padaku, kan?" ucapnya. "Kau sudah tahu perasaanku kan Hae? Aku mencintai Sung…"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kyu?" Donghae langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Donghaepun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana, "Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan itu, hubungan kita memang sudah berakhir saat Sungmin hyung kembali, lagipula aku…" ucapan Donghae terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok Kibum yang kini sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku?" Kyuhyun yang kini sedang berdiri di depan Donghae menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Donghae, namun hasilnya hening.

"Baiklah," ucap Kyuhyun mengerti bila Donghae tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu. "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan Yesung masuk?" Kyuhyunpun mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kyu… dia…"

"Dia?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae penuh tanya.

"Dia…"

"Eunghhh."

Donghae tersentak saat tiba-tiba sebuah lenguhan keluar dari mulut Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam di sampingnya.

"Arrgghhttt." Teriakkan Kibum semakin kencang dengan semakin mengeratnya remasan pada dadanya.

"Kibum," Donghaepun mengulurkan tangannya guna menyentuh tangan Kibum yang tengah mengeras akibat menahan rasa sakitnya, dan itu hanya bisa membuat Kyuhyun diam, karena itulah yang harus dia lakukan bila Donghae sedang berbicara dengan Kibum, walaupun pada kenyataannya dia tidak bisa melihat sosok Kibum, hingga kini dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Donghae dan kembali menemani Sungmin di ruang tengah.

"Minnie," tapi langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat Sungmin yang sudah berada di depan kamar Donghae, sepertinya Sungmin pindah sendiri ke kursi rodanya hingga kini dia sudah berada di sana.

"Siapa Kibum?" tanya Sungmin bingung, "Dan… apa yang sedang Donghae lakukan?" karena nyatanya Sungmin melihat Donghae yang tengah menangis, dan seolah-olah sedang berbicara dan memeluk seseorang. Ingat! Hanya Donghae yang dapat melihat Kibum.

Kyuhyunpun hanya tersenyum dan langsung mendorong kursi roda Sungmin menjauhi kamar Donghae.

**.**

**.**

"Ki-bum," seorang namja manis berkursi roda tengah terduduk di samping ranjang rawat seseorang yang dia panggil dengan Kibum. "Ma-af-kan-a-ku," gumamnya pelan seraya menggenggam tangan Kibum yang terasa sangat dingin. 'Sekarang aku mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kita adalah orang-orang yang harus menerima karma dari apa yang dilakukan oleh orang yang kita sayangi,' lanjutnya dalam hati dan semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya.

'Siwon hyung, semua ini karena dia, dia meminta Jongwoon hyung melakukan sebuah kejahatan, hingga akhirnya membuat aku juga melakukan sebuah kejahatan,' Ryeowook, namja manis itu terus berucap dalam hatinya dengan sebuah isakan yang mulai terdengar. 'Aku menabrakmu, aku hampir membunuhmu, tapi mengapa kamu yang harus mengalami ini, seharusnya aku, karena aku adik Siwon hyung, aku yang seharusnya membayar dosanya.'

"A-ku…"

**.**

**.**

"Arrgghhttt~" Kibum semakin berteriak kesakitan dan semakin mempererat pelukkannya pada tubuh Donghae membuat Donghae ikut berteriak kesakitan akibat cengkraman tangan Kibum pada punggungnya.

'Kibum,' batin Donghae dan ikut mempererat pelukkannya pada Kibum. 'Mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu bila kau terus seperti ini,' dan air matanyapun mengalir.

'Mengapa aku merasa seperti ini? Mengapa? Mengapa aku harus menyadari ini? Mengapa aku harus menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu? Mengapa aku harus menyadarinya di saat aku mengetahui semuanya? Mengapa?'

"Arght~"

'Kim Jongwoon, orang yang sangat kubenci karena apa yang sudah dia perbuat pada Sungmin hyung. Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus menjadi adiknya? Kenapa Kim Kibum?' batin Donghae terus bicara di setiap lenguhan Kibum yang tengah menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Euhhh," lenguhan Kibum mulai terhenti diikuti dengan pelukkannya pada Donghae yang ikut merenggang. "Fishy," panggil Kibum meski tak melepaskan pelukkan mereka berdua. "Aku sudah tahu."

Mata sayu Donghae terbuka saat tiga kata itu keluar dari mulut Kibum, apa yang Kibum tahu?

**.**

**Flash Back On**

"_Kau…" Yesung semakin menarik kerah kemeja Siwon membuat Siwon sedikit tercekik olehnya. "Kau sengaja melakukan ini kan? Mencelakai adikku agar kau terus bisa memerintahku dan kau bisa bersembunyi dari tanggung jawab atas kecelakaan Sungmin, IYA KAN?"_

_Tubuh Kibum terkulai lesu di samping ranjang rawatnya. Ya… Kibum berada di sini, di dalam ruang rawat 303 yang tentu saja tanpa disadari oleh tiga orang yang juga berada di sana. Dia sudah berada di sini sejak Donghae pergi meninggalkannya saat dia merasakan sebuah rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada dadanya, dan dengan tertatih dia memasuki ruangan ini dengan harapan bahwa benar tubuhnyalah yang berada di sini hingga membuat rasa sakit yang dia rasakan lebih sakit dari biasanya._

_Dan inilah kenyataan yang dia hadapi, dia menemukan tubuhnya, dan juga mengetahui sebuah kenyataan bahwa hyungnya adalah orang di balik kecelakaan yang dialami Sungmin, hyung Donghae. Dan entah bagaimana, kini rasa sakit yang sedari tadi dia rasakan mendadak menghilang, menghilang bersama rasa keterkejutan akan sebuah kenyataan yang selama ini tidak dia ketahui. Hyungnya… seorang pembunuh._

**Flash Back Off**

**.**

"Sekarang aku mengerti Fishy, mengapa aku hanya bisa dilihat olehmu, hanya bisa bicara denganmu, bahkan mengapa aku mengalami kecelakaan ini," Kibum mulai berujar seraya melepaskan pelukkan mereka berdua. Kini dia menatap mata sendu Donghae yang sedikit merah karena tangisannya tadi.

"Ini takdirku, aku harus membayar apa yang hyungku lakukan pada hyungmu."

"Kibum…" Donghae terdiam, tidak ada yang bisa dia katakan. Inikah kenyataannya? Tapi, Kibum sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam hal ini.

Hening… untuk beberapa saat keheningan melanda hingga panggilan Kibum pada Donghae menggema, "Fishy…"

Jemari Kibumpun menyentuh wajah Donghae dan mengusap jejak air matanya yang mulai mongering. "Kau ingin aku pergi kan? Aku mengerti, memang sebaiknya aku pergi, karena aku hanya akan membuatmu sakit bila terus berada di sini. Tapi…" Kibum menatap mata Donghae dalam dan memberikan sebuah senyum kecil yang membuat Donghae hanya bisa terdiam sekarang.

"Tapi… aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku mencintaimu," mungkin inilah saat yang tepat bagi Kibum untuk mengatakan apa yang selama ini dia rasakan. Paling tidak sebelum dia pergi, Donghae mengetahui tentang perasaannya ini. Meskipun Donghae akan menolaknya, membencinya karena statusnya sebagai adik dari seorang Kim Jongwoon, dia tidak peduli.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Donghae."

Setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk mata Donghae saat sebuah kecupan tercipta antara dia dan Kibum. Mengapa? Mengapa harus sesedih ini? Tentu saja dia akan merasa sedih, meskipun dia mengetahui siapa Kibum, seorang adik dari orang yang telah membuat hyungnya harus mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi bukankah perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi? Karena itulah yang Donghae rasakan sekarang, dia… juga mencintai Kibum.

Perlahan, rasa hangat di bibirnya Donghae rasakan memudar, dia membuka matanya tapi masih dapat melihat bahwa Kibum masih mengecupnya sekarang, tapi, mengapa dia sudah tidak dapat merasakannya?

Kibumpun menarik diri, tersenyum menatap Donghae yang masih terdiam.

'_Apa yang kamu inginkan hari ini, jika kamu meninggal besok?'_

Pertanyaan yang pernah Kibum dengar, entah dari siapa itu terngiang di ingatannya.

'_Aku hanya berharap dapat menemukan seseorang yang aku cintai.'_

Dan begitu juga dengan jawaban yang dia berikan.

"Aku pergi," dua kata yang keluar dari mulut Kibum membuat Donghae tersentak, secepat inikah? Dan perlahan, sosok Kibumpun mulai memudar dari pandangan Donghae, meski kini Donghae berusaha mencegahnya tapi sosok itu telah menghilang sekarang, benar-benar menghilang.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae terdiam dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk kedua kakinya yang tertekuk, wajahnyapun dia sandarkan pada kedua kakinya itu dengan punggung yang bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia melakukan itu, bahkan sedari tadi posisinya sama sekali tak berubah, terlebih air mata yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya meski berkali-kali dia mencoba menghentikannya dengan cara mengusapnya dan bahkan sesekali dia mendongak agar air mata itu tak keluar, tapi semuanya percuma.

"_Kau ingin aku pergi kan? Aku mengerti, memang sebaiknya aku pergi, karena aku hanya akan membuatmu sakit bila terus berada di sini. Tapi…"_

Kalimat yang tadi Kibum katakan padanya terngiang kembali di telinganya, seperti sebuah lagu yang terus diputar ulang oleh sang pendengar.

"_Tapi… aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku mencintaimu, Aku mencintaimu Lee Donghae."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Donghaepun bergumam dengan pelukkan pada kakinya yang semakin mengerat.

"_Aku pergi."_

"Jangan pergi, jangan pergi," tangis Donghaepun semakin menjadi saat dua kata terakhir yang Kibum katakan padanya ikut kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"Kibum…" tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak Donghae rasakan, apakah itu berarti Kibum…

"Tidak, tidak boleh!"

Donghae sesegera mungkin turun dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil jaket yang memang biasanya dia gantung di dekat meja belajarnya dan segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak, apa yang ada di pikirannya tidak boleh terjadi, dan dia harus memastikan itu benar-benar tidak terjadi.

"Hae…"

Bahkan panggilan Sungmin tak Donghae hiraukan saat dia berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Donghae!"

'Blam.'

Donghaepun menghilang saat pintu itu sudah tertutup.

"Kyu, Donghae kenapa?"

"Kau tunggu di sini," ucap Kyuhyun dan segera berlari keluar rumah menyusul Donghae yang ternyata masih berdiri seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat cemas dan juga gerak tubuhnya yang menggambarkan sebuah ketakutan.

"Hae, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku harus pergi Kyu, ahhh… kenapa tidak ada taksi yang lewat," Donghaepun semakin terlihat cemas.

"Kau mau ke mana? Kau kenapa? Ada apa?" Kyuhyun ikut menjadi cemas melihat Donghae seperti ini di hadapannya.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit, Kyu," Donghae tetap menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun meski kepalanya berputar ke sana ke mari guna melihat mungkin ada taksi yang lewat dari arah lain.

"Rumah sakit? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kibum… Kibum…"

"Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun kurang percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar dari mulut Donghae, tapi anggukan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun mengerti, dan sepertinya dia memang mengerti, dia mengerti bahwa itu berarti Donghae sudah menemukan tubuh Kibum, meskipun itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, karena sesungguhnya Donghae sangat khawatir bila Kibum sudah benar-benar menghilang sekarang. "Jadi, kau menemukannya," gumam Kyuhyun dan kemudian segera menyentuh pundak Donghae, "Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengantarmu," dan kemudian Kyuhyun langsung melesat masuk kembali ke rumah Donghae mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

"Kyu…"

"Aku pergi dulu, aku akan mengantar Donghae," Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang masih berada di tempatnya tadi saat Kyuhyun memintanya untuk menunggunya.

"Ke mana?"

"Ke rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit? Aku ikut!"

**- isfa_id -**

Sungmin yang duduk di jok belakang hanya diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang ada di depan. Meski sesekali dia menolehkan pandangannya menatap gedung-gedung tinggi di setiap jalan yang mereka lewati, tapi pandangannya lebih sering berfokus pada Donghae yang terlihat sangat cemas, tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia sendiri tidak tahu. Meskipun dia bertanya, Donghae tak akan menjawab, dan hanya akan bergumam yang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Jangan pergi… jangan pergi…" itulah gumaman yang terus Donghae lontarkan, dan semakin gumaman itu terlontar, raut cemaspun semakin terlihat dari wajah Donghae.

Hingga kini, Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya saat mereka sudah tiba di rumah sakit yang mereka tuju. Dan Donghae, tanpa mempedulikan apapun segera keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun dan berlari memasuki rumah sakit dan sesekali menundukkan tubuhnya guna meminta maaf kepada setiap orang yang ditabraknya. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya dibuat heran karena hal itu.

Kyuhyunpun turun dan segera membantu Sungmin keluar setelah menyiapkan kursi rodanya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak ingin mengajak Sungmin tadi karena itu akan merepotkan, meskipun pada kenyataannya dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Donghae ke mana?" tanya Sungmin saat sosok Donghae tak dapat lagi mereka lihat.

"Entahlah, kita masuk saja," jawab Kyuhyun dan segera mendorong kursi roda Sungmin memasuki rumah sakit meski dia tak tahu ke mana sesungguhnya Donghae pergi, tapi dia yakin akan menemukan Donghae, mereka tinggal menghubungi Donghae nanti bila mereka tidak bisa menemukannya. Tapi alhasil pikiran Kyuhyun itu salah, karena bahkan sekarang Donghae tak mengangkat telepon darinya saat mereka sudah benar-benar kehilangan Donghae.

**.**

**.**

"Kibum…"

Donghae langsung membuka pintu ruang rawat bernomor 303 di hadapannya itu dengan kasar, hingga menimbulkan bunyi keras dari pintu yang menabrak dinding di sampingnya. Tapi Donghae terdiam, mematung melihat kenyataan bahwa tak ada siapapun di ruangan tersebut, hanya sebuah ranjang kosong yang terlihat rapi dengan seprai berwarna putih yang sepertinya memang baru saja dibenahi. Hingga seorang suster yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut, yang baru saja keluar dari toilet di dalam ruang rawat itu tertangkap retina Donghae.

Donghae hanya menatap suster itu dengan diam, tapi sepertinya sang suster mengerti arti tatapan Donghae hingga akhirnya dia berucap "Dia tidak ada," dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih hanya bisa mematung, hingga sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Diapun berbalik menatap seseorang yang ternyata adalah seseorang yang sebenarnya sudah sangat tidak ingin dia lihat.

"Donghae ssi," ucap seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Yesung.

"Arght," Donghae langsung menepis tangan Yesung dan segera berjalan menjauhinya.

"Donghae ssi," Yesung kembali menyentuh pundak Donghae dengan sedikit meremasnya meski tak membuat Donghae merasakan sakit, tapi itu sukses membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya.

Sementara di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum setelah berhasil menemukan Donghae, terlebih Sungmin saat dia melihat Yesung bersama dengan adiknya itu.

"Kau kenal Kibum kan? Kibummie, dia…"

"Hentikan!" Donghae langsung memotong ucapan Yesung yang mencoba memberitahukan sesuatu padanya. Diapun menatap tajam ke arah Yesung dan kemudian berucap, "Ini semua salahmu, salahmu hingga membuat Kibum harus menanggung semuanya, salahmu hingga akhirnya Kibum yang harus membayar atas apa yang telah kau perbuat, kau jahat KIM JONGWOON!"

"Kim Jongwoon?" Kyuhyun yang kini sudah bergabung dengan mereka tersentak mendengar nama yang Donghae sebutkan, apakah itu berarti? "Donghae, jadi dia?" Kyuhyunpun ingin memastikan apa yang dia dengarkan, dan diamnya Donghae meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa itu benar, Yesung adalah Kim Jongwoon, orang yang mereka cari, orang yang membuat Sungmin seperti sekarang, orang yang sesungguhnya berusaha membunuhnya.

'Srek.'

Kyuhyunpun segera menarik jaket yang Yesung gunakan membuat tubuh Yesung yang memang lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun sedikit terangkat.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungminpun menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya pada jaket Yesung yang tentu saja tidak akan mungkin Kyuhyun lakukan. Dan yang terjadi adalah, 'Bugh…' Kyuhyun meninju wajah Yesung hingga kini tubuh Yesung tersungkur dengan wajah yang mengenai dinding.

"Kyu!" Sungminpun berteriak histeris dan mencoba menahan Kyuhyun dengan cara menarik tangannya meski itu sedikit sulit karena dia harus menahan dirinya sendiri di kursi roda bila dia tidak ingin jatuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentaknya.

"Aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan!" jawab Kyuhyun dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sungmin kemudian kembali memukul Yesung ditemani dengan teriakkan-teriakkan Sungmin yang meminta Donghae memisahkan mereka berdua. Tapi Donghae, dia langsung berlari meninggal tiga orang itu dengan tangisan yang sudah benar-benar tak dapat dia tahan lagi.

**- isfa_id -**

Dua minggu setelah itu, sejak kejadian di rumah sakit yang membuat semua orang harus menarik Kyuhyun bila tidak ingin melihat seseorang meninggal di depan mata mereka. Di sinilah kini Sungmin berada, di depan sebuah kantor polisi ditemani Donghae dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, seharusnya kau tak melakukan itu! Dia pastas mendapatkan hukuman atas apa yang dia lakukan padamu," ucap Kyuhyun yang berada di belakang kursi roda Sungmin, karena mereka baru saja membebaskan Yesung dari penjara dengan alasan Sungmin yg menurut Kyuhyun tak masuk akal.

"Dia tak salah Kyu, dia juga terpaksa melakukan itu demi biaya pengobatan adiknya. Dan dia juga sudah membantuku, bila bukan karena dia kondisi tubuhku tak mungkin sebaik sekarang," ya, itulah jawaban Sungmin, dan itu memang ada benarnya. Bahkan Sungminpun ingin agar Siwon juga dibebaskan karena selama ini yang membiayai pengobatannya adalah Siwon, meski itu tak terjadi, karena tuan dan nyonya Choi tak menginginkan itu, mereka ingin agar Siwon, anak mereka menyadari kesalahannya dan membiarkan Siwon tetap berada dalam penjara hingga waktu hukumannya berakhir.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum terdiam di sebuah tempat di mana sebuah cahaya menerangi jalannya, tapi tak sepenuhnya seperti itu karena dia bahkan tak dapat melihat jalannya sama sekali. Putih, semuanya putih, bahkan cahaya itupun sangat menyilaukan baginya.

Dia menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya guna menghindari cahaya itu, hingga tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah sapuan angin yang menerpanya, sejuk.

Diapun menurunkan tangannya, membuka matanya perlahan, hingga matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang indah, hamparan pasir putih memberikan kehangatan pada kaki telanjangnya, dan di hadapannya terpampang laut biru yang luas di mana kemilau cahaya mentari memberi kerlap-kerlip pada gelombang-gelombang yang perlahan mulai menyapu jemari kakinya.

Kibum merasa ringan…

Menapaki pasir putih di kakinya, perlahan Kibum berjalan. Ringan adalah kata untuk tubuhnya yang ia rasa? Sangatlah ringan seolah tubuh itu tak dapat merasa sakit sedikitpun. Sakit yang selama ini menyiksanya? Mengganggunya. Semua hilang. Namun ada satu…

Perlahan ia meremas dada, di balik kemeja tipis putih yang dikenakannya. Rautnya terlihat sedih. Bibir pucatnya bergerak, lantas mengucap satu nama, "Donghae…" dengan sangat lirih.

Kepalanya mendongak, mencoba menahan aliran air dari kedua sudut matanya, namun? Tetap tak bisa. Ia menangis, kala nama Donghae melintas dalam pikirannya. Donghae yang mana, bibir manis miliknya, sama sekali tak membalas cintanya. Benar bukan?

"Kau tak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku…" lirihnya dalam sebuah tundukkan kepala. Seolah terbebani dengan rasa tersebut. "Mungkin lebih baik jika aku pergi, bukan?"

Sesaat hening menelan dirinya, hingga…

'Puk.'

Satu benturan kecil mengenai pundaknya.

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

Kibum membuka matanya. Dengan jelas ia dapat mengenal suara tersebut. Maka, tanpa ragu ia membalikkan badannya, lalu?

"Donghae!" ucapnya tak percaya... benarkah ini Donghaenya?

Donghae menawarkan satu uluran tangan dengan senyum hangat di bibirnya, namun Kibum terdiam. Ia malah memundurkan langkahnya, meski tetap memandang dalam ke arah mata Donghae. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya, menatap Donghae curiga.

"Ayo kita pulang…"

Kibum diam. Tetap diam kala mendengar ajakan Donghae.

"Kau tak ingin bersamaku, Bumie?"

Masih diam. Kibum terdiam, bahkan ketika Donghae mendekat, lantas meremas kemeja putihnya di bagian dada atasnya. Dan lalu? Satu kecupan Donghae berikan, tepat pada bibir Kibum.

"Kau tak tahu, bahwa aku juga mencintaimu…"

Kibum dapat merasakan nafas Donghae di wajahnya. Hembusan nafas Donghae, yang membuatnya merasa hidup kembali. Bahkan sudah lama ia tak dapat merasakan hembusan angin sekalipun. Dan kini? Ia benar-benar merasa hidup kembali, dengan senyum terkembang.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kibum akhirnya, memberanikan dirinya.

Donghae tak menjawab. Ia malah kembali menarik wajah Kibum, dan memberikan ciuman di wajah Kibum, dan terakhir, mengecup panjang bibir Kibum.

Bukankah itu seperti sebuah mimpi? Tepat.

Sementara itu? Yang terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata adalah?

"Sampai kapan kau akan menciuminya seperti itu, Hae! Jangan sampai dokter menegurmu nantinya, karena kau menciumi bibir seorang pasien di sini yang bahkan belum sadarkan diri!" suara Kyuhyun membahana, di ruangan, tepat di mana terdapat Kibum dan Donghae di dalamnya.

Kibum yang masih terbaring, dalam mata tertutup, sedang Donghae? Tak henti menciumi dirinya.

Donghae mengecupi bibir Kibum dalam sebuah senyuman terpatri di bibirnya. Dan dalam kecupannya itu? Ia berujar "Aku akan menciumnya sampai ia bangun…" dengan nada jahil.

**- isfa_id -**

**5 bulan kemudian.**

Sungmin berdiri merengut di depan rumahnya melihat seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil sport hijau miliknya, "Kenapa lama sekali?" rajuknya manja setelah orang tersebut yang adalah Kyuhyun sudah berada di depannya.

"Maaf."

"Ya sudah ayo cepat!" Sungmin langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk kembali memasuki mobilnya yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke rumah orang tua Sungmin dan Donghae, karena Sungmin sudah sangat merindukan orang tuanya setelah selama ini tidak bertemu. Sementara Donghae lebih memilih untuk tinggal. Bukan karena ibunya yang dulu pernah mengusirnya karena menganggap Donghae adalah penyebab kecelakaan yang dialami Sungmin, karena sesungguhnya sudah tidak apa-apa di antara ibu dan anak itu setelah Sungmin kembali dan menjelaskan semuanya.

**.**

**.**

Yesung duduk di sebuah kursi kayu berwarna coklat gelap dengan sebuah bingkisan yang merupakan makanan yang diletakkan di atas meja. Dia duduk tenang menunggu seseorang yang akan dia temui. Hingga akhirnya orang tersebut keluar dari sebuah pintu jeruji, seorang pria dengan seragam nara pidananya berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah gontai, menunduk dan meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri.

Dan seperti inilah, hening. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi sejak pria tersebut sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Yesung. Yang dilakukan pria tersebut hanyalah diam dengan kepala yang terus menggeletak di atas meja, bahkan itu membuat Yesung tak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Siwon," akhirnya Yesungpun memecah keheningan. Diperhatikannya Siwon, ya, Choi Siwon yang terlihat sangat tidak baik di matanya itu dengan perasaan iba. "Aku membawakan makanan untukmu," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan bingkisan yang tadi dia bawa kepada Siwon, sementara Siwon hanya diam tak menanggapinya.

"Wookie," suara Siwonpun terdengar, merintih memanggil nama seseorang yang Yesungpun mengenalnya. "Wookie, maafkan hyung," gumamnya tak mempedulikan apa yang Yesung katakan, karena pada kenyataannya dia sama sekali tak menyadari siapa yang berada di dekatnya. Pikirannya hanya ada pada seseorang yang terus dia panggil namanya, Ryeowook, sang adik, yang kini telah tiada. "Wookie, maafkan hyung, maafkan hyung!" dan seketika Siwon menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan gumaman yang perlahan menjadi teriakkan yang akhirnya membuat beberapa orang opsir segera memeganginya dan menyeretnya untuk kembali masuk ke dalam jeruji besi yang akan mengurungnya entah hingga berapa lama.

**.**

**.**

Donghae terdiam di depan sebuah gundukkan tanah yang terdapat sebuah rangkaian bunga mawar di atasnya. Bunga yang memang Donghae siapkan untuknya, untuk seseorang yang terkubur di bawahnya, seseorang yang dia harap dapat beristirahat dengan tenang di sana.

"Terima kasih," ucap Donghae dengan sebuah senyuman yang tergambar indah di wajahnya.

"Ayo Hae."

"Hem," Donghae mengangguk saat seseorang memegang kedua pundaknya dan diapun segera berdiri dengan senyuman yang masih tergambar di wajahnya saat dia menatap batu nisan di depannya. "Terima kasih, Ryeowook."

"Terima kasih," seseorang yang berada di samping Donghaepun mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Ryeowook, orang yang telah beristirahat dengan tenang di sana. "Aku akan menjaganya," lanjutnya seraya menyentuh dadanya, di mana sebuah jantung berdetak yang membuatnya tetap bisa bertahan hingga kini, bertahan dan tak meninggalkan orang yang dia cintai. "Ayo," diapun segera menggenggam tangan Donghae dan membawanya pergi dari sebuah pemakaman di mana seorang Choi Ryeowook dikuburkan.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah kaki mereka berjalan, langkah merekapun terhenti akibat Donghae yang menghentikan langkahnya seraya merengut dengan manjanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lelah Kibummie, gendong," Donghaepun merengek.

"Heh?"

**.**

**Flash Back On**

_Ryeowook terbaring di sebuah ranjang operasi di dalam ruang operasi tentunya, di mana dia dapat melihat peralatan operasi yang siap membedah tubuhnya. Kemudian pandangannyapun tertuju pada seseorang yang tergeletak di sebelahnya, berjarak beberapa meter, tertidur di ranjang operasi juga sepertinya._

'_Inilah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membayar semuanya.'_

"_Kau yakin?"_

"_I-ya-Ap-pa," Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan seseorang yang adalah ayahnya, Tuan Choi, yang merupakan dokter yang akan melakukan operasi transplantasi jantung, di mana sesaat lagi jantungnya akan berpindah pada seseorang yang terbaring di sebelahnya._

"_Tapi…"_

"_Ap-pa," Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Tuan Choi guna meyakinkannya, "Woo-kie-ti-dak-a-pa-a-pa."_

'_Tolong jaga jantungku dengan baik, Kim Kibum.'_

**Flash Back Off**

**.**

Kibum menyentuh dadanya, di mana jantung Ryeowook berada. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Dia, seorang pengidap penyakit gagal fungsi jantung sejak lahir hanya akan bertahan hidup bila dia bisa melakukan operasi transplantasi jantung. Tapi, sampai dia menginjak usia lima belas tahunpun belum ada jantung yang cocok untuknya, hingga membuat dia tidak terlalu berharap bila dia bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi.

Hingga akhirnya kecelakaan itu terjadi, kecelakaan di mana dia akhirnya dipertemukan dengan Ryeowook, orang yang secara kebetulan memiliki kecocokan jantung dengannya. Walaupun dia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu Ryeowook secara langsung.

Saat dia tersadar dari komanya, dan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat lain, saat itu Kibum dikejutkan dengan kabar bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan donor jantung yang tepat untuknya. Hingga akhirnya setelah beberapa hari setelah kondisi tubuhnya dinyatakan siap untuk menjalani operasi, operasi itupun terjadi.

'Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik.'

"Hem," Kibum sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Tapi dia sudah bisa tebak siapa pelakunya.

"Kau tidak mau masuk? Ini sudah malam, tidak baik untuk jantungmu," seseorang itu yang adalah Donghae berucap secara membelai dada Kibum dengan sangat lembut, karena dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kibum yang belum terlalu fit karena baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit setelah menjalani operasi.

"Ya, sebaiknya kita masuk," Kibumpun segera bangkit dan mengajak Donghae memasuki kediaman mereka.

**.**

Dua pasang manusia yang kini tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur mereka sama-sama terdiam, seraya memberikan kehangatan pada pasangan masing-masing, dan mereka tentu adalah Kibum dan Donghae.

Donghae yang dengan lembut membelai dada Kibum di mana jantung Ryeowook berada, tersenyum dengan sangat manis, dia tak mengira keajaiban terjadi pada mereka. Tahukah saat Donghae merasa sangat sedih karena berpikir bahwa Kibumnya telah meninggal. Kibumnya? Ya, tentu saja. Kibumnya. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan yang sangat menggembirakan dia rasakan saat Yesung tiba-tiba menemuinya dan memberitahunya bahwa sebenarnya Kibum dipindahkan ke ruangan lain dan dengan segera akan melakukan operasi yang akan membuatnya bertahan hidup, dan sekarang adalah buktinya.

Sementara Kibum, dia terus membelai rambut Donghae hingga ke punggungnya dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan mesra di pucuk kepala Donghae. Dia tersenyum, sedikit terkikik tepatnya, karena lihat saja, bukankah mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang 'suami-suami' setelah selesai mengucapkan janji mereka di depan sang pendeta, dan akan melewati malam pertama?

Hingga akhirnya keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hening di mana keduanya telah terpejam, siap untuk menuju mimpi indah mereka, terlelap dalam senyum yang terpatri di wajah masing-masing. Tapi keheningan itu tak berlangsung lama, saat tiba-tiba Donghae berteriak.

"AH… Kibum jangan tidur dulu! Aku lupa kalau aku harus menyelesaikan tugas sekolahku!" teriak Donghae yang menggema di tengah malam, di kamar yang hanya ditempati oleh dua orang yang salah satunya baru saja mulai terlelap itu. "Cepat bangun! Bantu aku!" rengek Donghae mengguncang tubuh Kibum yang masih saja terpejam.

"Kerjakan sendiri Lee Donghae, aku mengantuk!"

"Bantu aku!"

Hah… sudahlah. Keributan itu tak akan pernah berhenti bukan?

**E.N.D**

**END ya, END ya, sudah tamat berarti, xD**

**Terima kasih untuk Mea dan Jihan yang sudah memberikan sarannya untuk kelanjutan FF ini, terutama untuk Sugih yang sudah 'menyumbangkan' kalimat-kalimatnya hingga membuat chap ini jadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya ^^  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Panjaaannnnngggggggggg~ kkk~ ini chap terpanjang yang pernah saya buat dalam setiap FF saya, *penting***

**Mengecewakan? Ya, sudahlah, saya pasrah(?) maaf jika tidak bisa membuat kalian puas dengan akhir ceritanya, tapi, jangan minta sequel ya *sok kepedean saya* #plak**

**Maaf juga karena sangat lama updatenya ^^**

**Dan juga, terima kasih untuk yang sudah bersedia membaca dan memberikan reviewnya.**

**Reviewer chap sebelumnya:  
****SungMinArea | XFAXTOR | aehaerykim | Park Ri Yeon | shin min hyo | bububu | Anonymouss | arumfishy | ChwangMine95  
**

**Review lagi untuk chap terakhir ini? ^^**


End file.
